Maybe you're my love
by Halane
Summary: Es un día normal en el Host Club, al menos casi normal. Porque esta vez Mori no está con Hani, sino que sus entrenamientos extraordinarios lo mantienen alejado hasta que sufre un ligero accidente que le acercará a Haruhi. HaruMori.
1. Un accidente

---risa Renge-chan--- ¡Bienvenidas (y bienvenidos) fans de Ouran Host Club a una nueva historia de tiernos corazones descubriendo el amor! XDDDD

Hi! Llevaba SIGLOS sin publicar nada y me estaba volviendo loca ya... Dado que para One Piece estoy trabajando en algo un poco más currado que de costumbre (hasta lo he revisado y reescrito, dios mío! jajajaja) y largo, he dicho "¡A por Ouran!" y aquí está el primer resultado... El capi 1 de un Haru-Mori de duración indefinida, sin ninguna línea concreta que seguir y ningún objetivo que alcanzar. Vamos, una historia abierta a vuestras sugerencias y a las de mi cabeza

a ver si os gusta, la verdad es que es mi segunda experiencia con fics de Ouran, y me he puesto a desperdiciar recursos que más adelante podrían venirme bien XDDD El título de momento es provisional, pero gracias a Aya-chan por la idea! TKMMM!! (martha, haré un Casa de la Pradera, tranqui!)

PD-- espero que hayáis leido el extra del tomo 5, sino os perderéis con cierta reacción de Mori XDD

* * *

**Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y en la tercera sala de música se desarrollaba una escena ya habitual.**

**Tamaki agasajaba a unas cuantas de sus "princesas" en su típica pose elegante y lánguida, recostado contra el sofá, dirigiéndoles adornados cumplidos, obsequiándolas con sus "miradas infalibles desde ángulos bajos" y rodeando cada tanto con sus brazos a alguna afortunada. Hikaru y Kaoru, sentados muy juntos en una mesa con cinco o seis chicas, realizaban sus típicos numeritos incestuosos dirigiéndose miradas insinuantes, una desvalida y otra protectora, que se tornaban burlonas y despectivas cuando las chicas los perdían de vista. Kyoya, haciendo cuentas y tomando notas, sonreía cada tanto a las dos o tres muchachas que lo acompañaban, y Haruhi, en una de las butacas, era tan ella misma como siempre, conquistando a sus clientas con su naturalidad y sencillez. Sólo una cosa podía llamar la atención de ciertas visitantes reincidentes, especialmente de las de primero. Hani, cómodamente instalado en el regazo de una compañera de su curso, devoraba pasteles bajo las enternecidas miradas de sus habituales, pero no estaba acompañado de su inseparable amigo.**

**- Hani-sempai.- preguntó una chica de pelo rubio y largo que Haruhi reconoció al instante como su compañera de la derecha.- ¿Dónde está Mori-sempai?**

**- Ah, Takashi está en el club de kendo. Pronto serán los campeonatos, así que tiene que entrenar horas extra. Usa-chan y yo queremos que gane, así que le dije que no se preocupara por mí.- les dirigió una sonrisa que fue el colmo de la ternura.**

**- ¡Ah! Hani-kun siempre tan amable.- intervino otra de las clientas.**

**- Sí, es una auténtica monada.**

**El lolishota las miró con sus enormes ojos ámbar.**

**- ¿Creéis que debería ir a buscarle? Usa-chan y yo no queríamos interrumpir…- achuchó a su conejito con una dulce expresión de consternación y duda.**

**- ¡No, no, claro que no! Mori-kun debe prepararse a fondo.**

**- Sí, estaría muy mal que perdiera por nosotras.- intervino una morena de expresión tímida y voz suave.**

**- Takashi no perderá¿ne, Usa-chan?**

**- ¡Moeeeee!**

**Haruhi suspiró. Nunca entendería porqué las chicas se desmayaban extasiadas ante el carácter infantil de Hani. También reparó en que la mayoría de las tímidas niñas que solían rodear a Mori estaban con el pequeño host cuidándolo y mimándolo con pequeñas e imperceptibles acciones, casi como si rindieran tributo al ausente y silencioso guardián. Sonrió. Las chicas que iban tras Mori solían ser las más dulces y retraidas.**

**- ¿Qué miras, Haruhi-kun?**

**- ¿Eh? Nada, nada. Estaba pensando en Hani-sempai, eso es todo.- confesó.**

**- ¡Ah!- todas las clientas le dirigieron miradas suspicaces.**

**- No, no, no es eso…- negó la host al instante.**

**¡¿Por qué esa obsesión yaoi?!**

**Mientras seguía la fácil conversación de las chicas, Haruhi dejó vagar su mente libremente, pero cinco minutos después algo atrajo su atención. En un rincón, Kyoya le susurraba algo a Hani, que salió disparado de la habitación serio y sin ningún rastro de su expresión infantil e ingenua. Las muchachas rodearon al Rey en la Sombra haciéndole preguntas y más preguntas, pero él no respondió. Sólo dijo que el club cerraba por el momento, y las fue despachando poco a poco con la ayuda de los otros, que se miraban confusos. En cuanto la última chica hubo salido todos se posicionaron alrededor de Kyoya.**

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Haruhi.**

**- Espero que haya un buen motivo para haber estropeado la agradable velada de nuestras hermosas princesas, Kyoya, porque de otra manera…- Tamaki vio interrumpida su representación del perfecto King indignado por unos emocionados gemelos.**

**- ¿Hay un asesino suelto?**

**- ¿Has descubierto algo que no sabíamos sobre Haruhi?**

**Tamaki emergió entre ellos de repente.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nuestra hija¡Oka-san, estos temas deberíamos tratarlos en privado!- Haruhi les dirigió una mirada furiosa que los hizo quedarse formalitos y serios.**

**- Mori-sempai ha tenido un accidente durante el entrenamiento.- explicó sin alterarse Kyoya aprovechando el momento de silencio.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?!**

**- Se ha desmayado durante el entrenamiento de kendo… Ahora mismo debe estar en casa, puesto que llamé a un equipo médico del hospital para que lo trasladaran inmediatamente y le proporcionaran cuanto pudiera necesitar para reestablecerse. Sin embargo Hani-sempai prefirió irse con él. Consideré oportuno no permitir que las clientas se enteraran.- se colocó las gafas de manera que el brillo ocultó sus ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- No nos gustaría que un montón de chicas histéricas llamaran a cada rato a la mansión Morinozuka para averiguar algo, ni tampoco que dejaran de venir al club por ello.**

"**Ya decía yo que algo tenía que haber detrás." Pensaron tanto Haruhi como Kaoru.**

**- ¿Pero está bien?- inquirió Haruhi, preocupada. **

**- Sí. Acabo de recibir un mensaje hace un poco. Aunque está enfermo, el desmayo seguramente fue de agotamiento.**

**- Ya veo. Demasiado trabajo.**

**- Sí, cargar con Hani todo el día es agotador.- ironizó Hikaru.- Nosotros nos vamos a casa.- los gemelos partieron riéndose.**

**- Esos dos siguen muy en su mundo.- murmuró Tamaki, tan bajo que ni Kyoya ni Haruhi llegaron a escucharlo.**

**- Bueno, supongo que también nosotros deberíamos irnos…- dijo Haruhi.**

**- Sí. ¿Te llevo a casa, Haruhi, hijita mía?**

**- No hace falta.**

**- ¡Oh, Haruhiiii! Es muy tarde¿y si te pasa algo?**

**Haruhi miró suplicante a Kyoya, si bien no esperaba tener mucho éxito.**

**- Mmm. Tamaki, de hecho yo esperaba que Haruhi pudiera llevarle unas cosas a Mori-sempai… **

**- ¿Por qué nuestra hija, oka-san¿Acaso no puede ir algún mensajero o criado?**

**- No.**

**- Pero… Ella… Yo… **

**El gesto impenetrable de Kyoya no admitía réplica.**

**- ¡Oka-san, eres cruel con oto-san!- dramatizó el rubio.**

**- Mañana te dejaré llevarme a casa, Tamaki-sempai.- accedió Haruhi.**

**- ¡¿¡¿¡¿De verdad!?!?!?!**

**- Sí…**

**- ¡Ayyy, Haruhiiii!- el King la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Eres tan kawaiiii!**

**- ¡Vale, vale, pero suéltame, sempai!**

**Finalmente Tamaki se fue, muy ilusionado ante la perspectiva del viaje de vuelta a casa del día siguiente.**

**- Bien, ahora que se fue…- Kyoya se acercó a la mesa de la entrada, sacando una mochila llena de libros.- Mori-sempai dejó su mochila aquí antes de ir a entrenar, y ante la… imprevista situación, Hani-sempai no la cogió. Si no te importa…**

**Haruhi lo miró buscando una excusa, pero no había nada que hacer: Kyoya no iba a pagar un mensajero, podía verlo claramente en su cara.**

**- Vale. Si me dices dónde es su casa yo…**

**- Toma, aquí está la dirección, uno de mis coches te espera fuera. Dispones de él todo el día, por si prefieres ir más tarde.**

**- Gracias, Kyoya-sempai.- dijo Haruhi, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.**

**Salió del colegio cargando con ambas mochilas. Un chófer uniformado e inexpresivo la esperaba al lado de un coche negro sencillo, pero evidentemente caro y bien equipado.**

"**Ricos bastardos…"**

**Subió al coche, tras saludar al hombre y entregarle la dirección de Takashi. Prefería acabar rápido con el recado.**

**El asiento era muy cómodo, pero Haruhi iba en tensión. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba, pero se sentía como cuando había ido a hacer el examen de ingreso a Ouran: como si tuviera un criadero de pulpos en el estómago. A cada calle que pasaban, se iba sintiendo más nerviosa, y empezaba a molestarse consigo misma… No sabía a qué venían tantos nervios. Vale, estaba en un coche desconocido con un chófer desconocido, pero últimamente eso ya no era una novedad. Sí, se dirigía a casa de Mori sin invitación previa, pero tenía una buena excusa…**

**¿Excusa?**

**- Un momento.**

**- ¿Pasa algo, señorita Fujioka?- inquirió el chófer mirándola por el retrovisor. Evidentemente Kyoya le había informado sobre su identidad. Exigencias de seguridad, seguramente.**

**- No, no, nada. Perdone.**

**- Muy bien.**

"**Vale, no pensaré en alto, pero… ¿Excusa? No necesito ninguna excusa para ir a visitar a un amigo que está enfermo. Además no voy porque quiera, sino porque Kyoya-sempai me lo ha pedido. Ni que yo quisiera ir a llevarle la mochila. No es que me importe hacerlo, Mori-sempai es muy amable, pero no es como si estuviera yendo a visitarlo porque sí…" chasqueó la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño. Otra vez parecía que se estaba pidiendo perdón a si misma por ir.**

**Tan ensimismada iba en sus reflexiones que antes de que se diera cuenta un carraspeo la sacó la de su ensoñación con brusquedad.**

**- Hemos llegado, señorita Fujioka.- anunció el chófer, sujetando la puerta abierta para que pudiera bajar.**

**- Ah… Eh… Gracias.**

**Haruhi contempló la mansión que se alzaba frente a ella tras descender sujetando la enorme mochila de Mori.**

**Era grande. Muy grande. De hecho, era enorme. De un blanco impoluto, sobria y de aspecto austero. Parecía fría. No le gustó demasiado. Se sintió algo intimidada. **

**Mientras subía por los escalones de piedra, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que iba a visitar la casa de uno de los hosts. **

**Cualquier otra persona se hubiera planteado cómo preguntar por su amigo, o quién le abriría la puerta, cuál era la manera correcta de timbrar o saludar. Pero no Haruhi. La verdad era que estaba muy ocupada preguntándose a qué venía la sensación de emoción que la embargaba, porque estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de estar a punto de entrar en la gran mansión.**

**Pulsó el botón una vez, y una especie de gong se dejó escuchar muy suavemente. Un minuto o dos después, la puerta se abrió para dejar a la vista a un hombre algo mayor, vestido de traje. Indudablemente un mayordomo.**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Venía a traerle su mochila a Mori-sempai.- anunció con mucho aplomo, clavando su mirada inocente en los del anciano.**

**El hombre le sonrió amablemente. Le pareció que era una muchachita muy adecuada. Sí, el heredero de los Morinozuka debía tener a una joven así… Takashi-sama era un adolescente dulce y comprensivo, pero a veces un tanto torpe a la hora de relacionarse. Era una buena noticia que esa jovencita de ojos sinceros y brillantes estuviera allí.**

**- ¿Quiere subir, señorita…?**

**- Fujioka.- respondió al instante Haruhi, sorprendida de verse descubierta a pesar del uniforme masculino. Le agradaba ese mayordomo de apariencia leal y dócil.**

**- Señorita Fujioka. ¿Quiere subir y dársela usted misma? Takashi-sama debe estar en su habitación.**

**El anciano se apartó dejándole la puerta libre. Sin sospechar de ninguna segunda intención en el comentario, Haruhi sonrió.**

**- Gracias, me gustaría ir a saludarlo.- se inclinó levemente al pasar, conteniendo el impulso de quitarse los zapatos.**

**- ¿Desea que la acompañe?**

**- Si me indicara…**

**- Suba las escaleras centrales, gire a la derecha. Es la última puerta a la izquierda, señorita.**

**- Muchas gracias.- Haruhi hizo otra leve reverencia y se alejó escaleras arriba, contemplando sin disimulo el vestíbulo.**

**Era grande, bien decorado, y transmitía una sensación de individualidad femenina que, supuso, venía de la madre de Mori. Aquí y allá se veían pequeños cuadros que transmitían alegría y frescura. Las paredes color crema y las alfombras beige ayudaban a dar esa sensación de confianza y distensión.**

**Siguiendo las indicaciones, Haruhi fue a topar con una puerta blanca y sin grandes adornos. La decoración de la casa era claramente minimalista, pero no parecía impersonal ni descuidada, sino simplemente práctica y agradable. Alzando la mano, Haruhi golpeó un par de veces.**

**- ¿Mori-sempai?- llamó en voz baja. Esperó un poco y, al no recibir respuesta, volvió a golpear.- ¿Sempai?**

"**Bueno, entraré y dejaré la mochila allí."**

**Pasó decidida, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el ruido de agua goteando y ver, a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño que se extendía a su derecha, el reflejo de Mori secándose el pelo salvajemente con una toalla granate.**

**Aunque sólo lo veía de la mitad del torso para arriba, fue suficiente para dejarla allí clavada sin saber muy bien si salir, avisar de que estaba allí o entrar sin mirar y sentarse a esperar en algún punto de la habitación. De hecho no llegó a plantearse ninguna opción, simplemente se quedó de pie, alelada, mirando el difuminado reflejo cubierto de nubes de vapor, las gotas que resbalaban por cada centímetro de la piel de Mori, sus músculos mucho mejor definidos de lo que esperaba (bueno, en realidad nunca había esperado nada) y, ahora que se estaba mirando a sí mismo para acomodarse un poco el pelo, se perdió también en su cara húmeda, sobre todo en sus ojos que parecían brillar más entre la humedad del ambiente bajo las luces del tocador.**

**De pronto esos ojos grises se abrieron un poco más en un gesto de sorpresa, y Haruhi casi pudo jurar que un ligero tono rosado aparecía en las mejillas angulosas. El chico se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió todavía chorreando.**

**- Haruhi.- dijo con su voz profunda e inexpresiva de siempre, aunque conservando esa molesta mirada asombrada.**

**- Ah… Eh… Yo…- se encontró a sí misma buscando una manera de explicar algo, o de articular una palabra coherente. ¿Por qué salía así con tanto desparpajo cubierto por una estúpida toalla y chorreando por todas partes con ese aspecto tan… refrescante? El cabreo momentáneo le dio serenidad en lugar de más nervios.- Mori-sempai, vine a traerte la mochila y ver qué tal estabas.**

**Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Haruhi no sabía qué decir. La verdad era que rara vez había estado sola con su sempai, y siempre que se había dado el caso él había tenido algún objetivo en mente, con lo cual no le había prestado atención para mucho más que cargar con ella o dejarle ir a su lado sin mirarla más que para vigilar que no estuviera en peligro.**

**- Pasa.- invitó al fin Takashi, metiéndose en el baño otra vez.**

**Haruhi obedeció sentándose rápidamente en la cama tras dejar la mochila en el suelo. Procedió a examinar la habitación. **

**Las paredes eran azul oscuro, y el suelo negro. La cama deshecha, de sábanas azules y blancas, era de matrimonio. Contra la ventana había un escritorio muy sencillo también blanco, con un portátil apagado de última generación. Aquí y allá, en estanterías y paredes, había fotos de Hani y Mori de pequeños, de Satoshi e incluso de Chika. Sobre la mesilla de la izquierda había una botella de agua, un reloj de oro blanco, un despertador, un termómetro, un teléfono y un móvil, además de una lámpara y, debajo, varios libros. En la de la derecha, se veía la foto de una mujer morena y bajita abrazada a un hombre alto y estoico, la compañera de la otra lámpara, una foto del host club y un pequeño conejito de peluche similar a Usa-chan, sin duda regalo de Hani.**

**Cinco minutos después de que se hubiera sentado sobre las sábanas, Mori salió del baño, esta vez llevando una camiseta negra de tirantes y un pantalón corto rojo. Se sentó junto a ella bostezando. Ahora que estaba tan cerca podía ver claramente las profundas ojeras.**

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada.**

**Otra vez ese silencio, como si no se conocieran.**

**- ¿Entonces estás bien?**

**La sonrisa amplia que le dirigió Mori le indicó que, por lo menos, estaba muy cansado.**

**- Tengo un poco de fiebre.- reconoció el chico, rompiendo su reserva como siempre que tenía sueño.**

**- Entonces deberías dormir, sempai.**

**El moreno se rió.**

**- Takashi, linda. No me llames sempai, no estamos en el colegio. **

**Haruhi sintió cómo se le subían sus colores ante la repentina confianza. "ya estamos." Pensó algo confusa. Nunca se acostumbraría al Mori somnoliento, ese que hablaba tanto y de esa forma tan… agobiantemente dulce. ¿Dónde estaba Hani-sempai cuando lo necesitaban?**

**- Acuéstate, semp… Takashi.- aconsejó intentando mantener su sonrisa.- ¿No te dijo el médico que tenías que descansar?**

**- Sí…**

**- Pues entonces duerme.- sentenció Haruhi levantándose.**

**Siempre obediente, Mori se acostó y se tapó. No tardó en quedarse dormido tan instantáneamente como de costumbre.**

**La host contempló su rostro relajado y ligeramente sonriente. No parecía estar enfermo, sino cansado, muy cansado, pero feliz. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, Haruhi alargó una mano y le acarició con suavidad la cara, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y abandonar la habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos mezclados.**

**- ¿Ha hablado con Takashi-sama, señorita Fujioka?- preguntó el anciano mayordomo al verla dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**- Sí, muchas gracias. Ahora está descansando.**

**- Bien, señorita. Espero verla otra vez por aquí.- la escoltó hasta la puerta, donde el coche la esperaba.**

**Haruhi subió y se sentó. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero a ella se le había hecho eterno. Le dio la dirección al chófer, se bajó al llegar y entró, feliz de ver que su padre no había llegado.**

**- Al fin en casa.- exclamó dejándose caer en el suelo del salón.**

**Tendría que quitarse la imagen de Mori de la cabeza si quería ser capaz de cocinar algo para la cena sin prenderle fuego a la casa en un despiste.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy¿qué os pareció? venga, a ser un poco suaves, que es el primer capi jajaja 

Dejadme ideas si os apetece ;)

Kss!


	2. Reflexiones

**- Así que Haru-chan estuvo aquí.**

**- Mh.**

**Hani adoptó un gesto pensativo que quitó parte de la habitual dulzura a su rostro. Su primo no se sorprendió al ver ese brillo tan inteligente e impenetrable en los ahora fríos ojos color miel, sino que se limitó a seguir observándolo desde los cojines sobre los que estaba recostado, con las mejillas sonrojadas ahora que, con la llegada de la noche, la fiebre asomaba poco a poco con insistencia, intentando adormecerlo.**

**El pequeño calculó las posibilidades que había de que a Haruhi se le hubiera ocurrido llevar la mochila de Takashi hasta allí, y llegó a la conclusión de que eran pocas. Seguramente había sido cosa de Kyoya, por algún oscuro motivo que, por una vez, ni siquiera él alcanzaba a ver. Quizá se lo preguntaría el lunes, cuando volvieran a clase.**

**- ¿Y qué hicisteis por la tarde aquí, Takashi?- preguntó con amable interés. Sabía que si Mori lo había llamado, era porque algo anormal había sucedido. No solía confarle gran cosa ni siquiera a su sensato mejor amigo.**

**Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del moreno, el cual había comprendido a la perfección el tono de voz del lolishota. Una invitación a que le hiciera un ordenado relato de aquello que le había motivado a llamarlo. **

**- Yo me estaba duchando. Golpeó la puerta, pero no la escuché con el ruido del agua, aunque en ese momento estaba a punto de cerrarla. Haruhi entró pensando que estaría durmiendo y a medida que ella se adentraba en la habitación yo salía de la ducha, con lo cual, al quedar frente al espejo, la vi reflejada y salí, la saludé y la hice pasar. Le dije que me esperara sentada en la cama.- Mori hizo una pausa en su inusitado discurso, en parte para coger aire y pensar sus siguientes palabras, en parte para ver si su primo le estaba entendiendo. **

**- ¡Sigueee!- rogó Mitsukuni recuperando sus habituales modos infantiles.**

**- Fui al baño a terminar de cambiarme y después salí, ella estaba sentada en la cama. Estaba cansado.- su voz monótona se acalló de repente, y un ligerísimo rubor adornó sus altos pómulos.**

**- ¿Y?**

**Mori se limitó a mirarlo con su habitual expresión inescrutable.**

**- Ayy¿no te acuerdas?**

**- No mucho.- replicó Mori con un casi imperceptible tono de disculpa.**

**- Neee, Taka-kun, no tienes remedio.- suspiró Hani acercándose para darle un dulce golpe con Usa-chan en la cabeza. El mayor atrapó con un movimiento rápido y repentino el conejito, bajándolo con cuidado y dejándolo junto a él, en la cama, para después coger a su primito y subirlo también, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y jugueteando con su pelo. Hani analizó los sucesos del día a toda velocidad. **

**Haruhi, desde luego, no había hecho nada raro en ella. Y sin embargo algo había inquietado a Mori hasta el punto de decidirle a intentar actuar. El lolishota sabía muy bien que, para que su primo pasara a la acción en cualquier cosa, tenía que haber peligro, sorpresa, más reacción que acción o, por el contrario, una certeza absoluta de triunfo. Nada podía hacer que Mori tomara una decisión que le obligara a hacer algo por sí mismo si no estaba seguro de su éxito. Y también sabía a qué venía esa repentina actitud de ahora. Sonrió misteriosamente. Tres… Dos… Uno…**

**- Mitsukuni…**

**- Sí, yo te ayudaré.- asintió Hani sin dejarle decir más. Tal y como había supuesto. Así era su primo, estable y previsible.- Haru-chan es muy buena y muy linda y me gusta para ti.**

**- Gracias.- musitó Mori, dejándolo libre. Hani se levantó, reemplazando su cuerpecito por Usa-chan.**

**- Así te cuidará mientras yo no esté.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Hasta mañana, Takashi.**

**- Hai.**

**Mitsukuni estaba ya cerrando la puerta cuando se giró y volvió a todo correr, asomando sólo la cabeza hacia la cama.**

**- Por cierto…**

**Su primo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.**

**- No vuelvas a esforzarte tanto¿ok? Prefiero que me cuides menos y te cuides más.- su dulce vocecita sonó seria y casi imperativa. Mori bajó los ojos un poco, sometiéndose como siempre.- Bien.- la sonrisa alegre volvió a donde tenía que estar con esa sencilla respuesta silenciosa, y Hani salió con su brillante mente trabajando en planes y más planes. Nadie diría que no sabía ayudar a su mejor amigo.**

**En la mansión Ootori, alguien lo pasaba mal esa noche intentando conciliar el sueño.**

**Las dos de la mañana, y allí seguía adelantando trabajo. Kyoya empezaba a pensar que no tendría nada que hacer el resto del mes.**

**Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro azabache y se acomodó las gafas. Un enorme bostezo se le escapó sin poder evitarlo. **

**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntaba si habría hecho lo correcto, y la duda lo estaba matando… Por tercera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar, corrigió un fallo tonto en una planilla de cálculos. Mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, guardó y apagó el portátil. No tenía sentido seguir con esa atención. Probablemente llevaría el club a la quiebra y perdería todo el respeto que empezaba a ganarse dentro de su familia. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su meta no podía permitirse ningún fallo.**

**Con paso lento, el Rey en la Sombra se dirigió a su cama, dejó sus gafas en la mesilla de noche y se acostó, envolviéndose entre las sábanas a sabiendas de que, sin reflexionar sobre su manipulación del día, no lograría conciliar el sueño.**

"**Empiezo a preocuparme demasiado por esa chica, está claro, y eso no me conviene. Pero no sé si esto será lo correcto, si funcionará. Ella no es que esté loca por Mori-senpai, pero se le nota cierta inclinación todavía muy leve hacia él, no más que hacia Tamaki, pero sí algo… Quizás debería haber intentado que se fijara más en ese tonto, pero dudo que él llegue a desarrollar algo tan profundo lo suficientemente rápido." Hasta aquí todo bien, su razonamiento era correcto, estaba casi 100 seguro de que no había error. Tamaki era un poco lento madurando sus emociones, y si llegaba a desviarlas antes de cierto punto no sufriría en absoluto. Pero no era el único problema… "Hikaru podría traer problemas. No es que crea que puede con Mori-senpai, pero sus emociones son muy fuertes. Una pelea entre hosts no favorecería el negocio, ni tampoco mis objetivos." Una mueca de malhumor digna de su peor despertar se pintó en su atractivo rostro. "Es una variable en el plan, desde luego. No obstante creo que lo de la mochila ha estado bien, nadie pensará nada raro por ello, si es que llegan a enterarse." Esta vez sonrió. "Bueno, será interesante ver cómo evoluciona esto a partir de ahora."**

**Con la mueca traviesa danzando aun en sus facciones, Kyoya se dio la vuelta y, cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a dar a su cabeza un bien merecido descanso.** **Después de todo, se dijo a sí mismo, quizás una pelea podría ser buen material para las clientas.**

**Parecía que la noche estaba destinada a ser de reflexiones para los miembros del Host Club, porque en la habitación de los Hitachiin cierto pelirrojo estaba con todas las luces encendidas mientras su dormido hermano lo abrazaba en medio de sus sueños.**

**Para Hikaru todo era fácil si estaba de buen humor. En su feliz ignorancia del mundo, los detalles le pasaban inadvertidos, y por tanto las tonterías que tanto afectaban a su hermano no penetraban nunca en su dura y egocéntrica cabecita.**

**Kaoru suspiró, acariciando con suavidad esa cara igual a la suya, ahora tan dulce. Si supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando ahora mismo por él…**

**Y es que toda su preocupación venía por los efectos que podría tener en su gemelo eso que había pensado.**

"**¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar nada?" gimoteó para sus adentros. "Vale, es normal que preguntase, pero ¿por qué con esa voz preocupada¿Por qué con esa mirada de angustia?" Kaoru no sabía mucho de amistades, pero no creía que fuera para tanto que un amigo sufriera un pequeño accidente… No iba a morir nadie por eso. **

"**Si hubiera algo entre ellos Hikaru… Él…" Kaoru se removió incómodo sin despertar a su hermano. "No, estoy imaginando cosas. Mori-senpai no podría… Quiero decir¡Haruhi está en primero! No, no tiene sentido. Son imaginaciones mías. Claro que es alto y fuerte y tiene cierto encanto, pero es un aburrido, Haruhi no se fijaría en él antes que en Hikaru con su divertido sentido del humor y su contagiosa sonrisa." Pero una vocecita en su interior no dejaba de repetir que la diversión nunca era la prioridad de Haruhi, que ella buscaba equilibrio, estabilidad, incluso soledad. Que Haruhi no quería ma´s responsabilidades, y Hikaru era una responsabilidad para todo el que lo quisiera, porque necesitaba cuidado y protección. "No pasará nada. Pero si pasa…"**

**- Estaré contigo¿vale, hermanito?- susurró en el oido de su gemelo.**

**En la segunda mansión de los Suo, el King del Host Club pensaba en cómo se las arreglarían si Mori no volvía a tiempo para la próxima semana. No es que le fuera a quitar el sueño el asunto, porque en el fondo sabía que Kyoya le arreglaría el problema.**

**Tamaki sonrió complacido. Siempre era un consuelo saber que Kyoya estaba ahí, justo detrás de él, para respaldarlo y ayudarlo. Ootori se había convertido en un elemento indispensable de su pequeño mundo, mucho más que el club en su conjunto. **

**Se sentía feliz. Había sido un buen día a pesar de lo de su senpai, que al parecer no era grave, así que se limitaba a ser un merecido descanso para su compañero, que sin duda se lo merecía. Las clientas habían sido hoy más adorables que de costumbre, Kyoya no le había reñido ni una vez, los gemelos no le habían dado mucho la lata y Haruhi le había prometido que le dejaría acompañarla a casa al día siguiente. **

**Con expresión complacida, se giró, se arropó a sí mismo en las sábanas, dedicó el último pensamiento del día a su querida madre y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar a su mundo ideal, donde él y Haruhi iban juntos camino al piso de ella. Después de todo, un padre tenía derecho a pasar tiempo con su hija aunque fuera en sueños.**

**Haruhi dio otra vuelta en su futón. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las que había dado esa noche. Era difícil dormir teniendo en cuenta que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se veía a ella misma parada como una idiota en mitad del pasillo de la habitación de Mori.**

"**Es una tontería. No sé porqué lo tengo tan metido en la cabeza. No es como si hubiera hecho algo que no tenía que hacer, o algo así." Bufó enfadada. "TENGO que dormir, mañana será un día duro… Parezco Tamaki con su cine mental" sonrió tiernamente, puesto que las películas del King eran tema de broma constante entre los gemelos.**

**Por centésima vez, se giró. Y todavía viéndose sonrojada y atontada ante su senpai, dando explicaciones sin sentido, se durmió con el recuerdo de la voz de Mori diciendo su nombre.**

**Hani también estaba inmerso en sus reflexiones, si bien no estaba en cama como todos los demás. En el salón, comiendo pasteles a un ritmo vertiginoso, su mente llena de azúcar creaba un plan tras otro. Pero se puso freno a sí mismo para analizar la situación junto a su conejito.**

**- Usa-chan, tenemos que pensar muy bien esto. Takashi quiere que le ayude, pero en realidad no sé si eso está bien. Quizás Haru-chan se enfade si lo hago, porque aunque no creo que sepa lo que piensa Takashi no sé si le gustará que esté yo en medio.- meneó la adorable cabecita de un lado a otro.- Claro que si no ayudo a Takashi… Bueno, él no se enfadará, pero estaría mal¿ne, Usa-chan?- suspiró mientras otro pedazo de tarta desaparecía entre sus suaves labios.- Supongo que tendré que ayudar sin que Haru-chan se entere¿ne?- su risa infantil e inocente resonó en las paredes del salón.**

* * *

Hi!! Sorry, sorry sorryyyyyyyyyy!!! Sé que dije a muchas que lo tendría el domingo, pero primero me bloqueé y luego me volví a bloquear XDD Ahora ya está aquí el capi 2. Sé que es cortito también, pero por más que intenté... Lo demás no encajaba en un mismo capi. Simplemente hay capis que tienen que ser más cortos 

Espero que os guste aunque la pareja parezca no arrancar, porque como veis... Hani quiere meter mano en el pastel también :P

Este capi va para L-chan y Sari-chan¡me habéis ayudado UN MONTÓN!

Kss!


	3. Un libro, un post it

**- Otô-saaaaan, suéltame ya…- logró articular Haruhi entre los brazos de su padre.**

**- ¡Es que te ves tan linda con este vestido nuevo¡No quiero ir a trabajaaaar!- la soltó con una cara en la que ilusión y pena se debatían en una lucha sin cuartel.**

**- Pues yo creo que fue una locura comprar un vestido tan caro a estas alturas del mes. No puedes ser tan derrochador…**

**- ¡Ohh, yo sólo quería verte con él, es taaaan kawai!**

**- Papá, ya vale.**

**- ¡Ayyy, esa carita de cansancio ha sido genial¡Genial, genial geniaaal!**

**Un sonido suave aunque insistente interrumpió la ****"****tranquila****"**** escena familiar.**

**- ¡¡El timbre!!- gritó Haruhi escabulléndose a abrir la puerta.**

**- ¡Konichiwa, Haru-chan!**

**- ¿Quién es, Haruhi?- preguntó Ranka acercándose a su hija.- ¡Oh, pero si es Mitsukuni!- exclamó encantada (¿o encantado?) al descubrir al visitante.**

**- ¡Vas a llegar tarde, Otô-san! Vete a trabajar de una vez.**

**- Pero… Haruhi…**

**- ¡Otô-saaaan!**

**- Vale, vale. ¡Adiós!**

**Al fin salió, dejando solos a los dos amigos.**

**- Buf… Hola.- saludó al fin la chica, invitándole a pasar con un gesto.**

**- Ranka-san quiere mucho a Haru-chan¿ne?- comentó el lolishota mientras se descalzaba.**

**- Sí… Demasiado.- suspiró la chica.- En fin…- los dos se sentaron en el suelo del salón.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hani-senpai?**

**- Venía a darte las gracias por lo de ayer.**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Sí… Por ir a ver a Takashi.- explicó el pequeño con su radiante sonrisa.**

**- Ah… Bueno, en realidad yo fui a devolverle su mochila.**

**- Pero subiste a verle. Neeee, Haru-chan, No conoces a Takashi tanto como yo, pero ha sido importante para él¿sabes, Haru-chan?- la extraña y tierna sonrisa de superioridad que adoptaba cuando explicaba algo asomó a la cara antes mucho más ingenua.- A Takashi le gusta que le demuestren que lo aprecian tanto como a cualquier otra persona.- la manera en que lo dijo hizo que Haruhi se sintiera de repente muy tonta. **

**- Hai… **

**- Por eso quería darte las gracias.- todo brillo de madurez desapareció de los ojos color miel tan rápido como había llegado.- ¿Tienes pastelitos?**

**- Etto…- Haruhi miró confundida a su alrededor, un poco descolocada por el cambio de tema. Hablar algo en serio con los chicos del Host Club era siempre una novedad que la dejaba a una algo perdida.- Sí, creo que tengo alguno.- asintió al fin yendo a buscarlos.**

**- Haru-chan¿qué vas a hacer mañana?**

**- ¿Mañana? Etto… Pues… Ocuparme de la casa y estudiar. El domingo es el día que dedico a hacer limpieza general, sobre todo cuando otô-san no está, y tiene que quedarse en casa de su jefe.- Ayame Matsumoto, 43 años. Dueña (anteriormente dueño) de un bar de travestis Haruhi dejó la bandeja de pastelitos en la mesa. - Y tengo varios exámenes la semana próxima, así que tendré que repasar bastante y…**

**- Oh, bueno, había pensado que podrías venir conmigo a ver a Takashi, seguro que se alegra un montón****Pero si vas a estar ocupada… No importa. Haru-chan¡estos pasteles están realmente buenos!**

**- Mm…- Haruhi adoptó un gesto pensativo mientras Mitsukuni seguía concentrado en un delicioso dulce de chocolate.- Podría mandarle algo para que se entretuviera.**

**- ¡Hai!**

**- A Mori-senpai le gusta leer¿verdad?- inquirió la chica, acercándose a una estantería repleta de libros.- Al menos siempre suele llevar un libro en la mano…**

**- Hai, Takashi adora leer, sobre todo cosas de historia y clásicos y esas cosas. ¡A mí me gustan más los cuentos! Son más bonitos¿ne?**

**Haruhi se rió, sacando al fin un libro algo viejo, aunque bien cuidado.**

**- Creo que este le gustará. ¿Se lo darás de mi parte?**

**- ¡Hai! Bueno, tengo que irme, Haru-chan, mi chófer está esperando.**

**- ¿Has venido en la limusina?**

**- ¡¡Sí!!- contestó con energía el pequeño host.**

"**Típico de la delicadeza de Hani-senpai.****"**** Pensó Haruhi con ironía. "Ricos bastardos."**

**- Pues… Hasta el lunes, supongo.**

**- Sí. ¡Adiós, Haru-chan!- el lolishota se fue tan fugazmente como había llegado, dejando en la casa de Haruhi un casi molesto aire de alegría e inocencia.**

**El adorable Haninozuka subió a la limusina, mientras el chófer aguantaba la puerta. La verdad es que, sin Takashi ni Usa-chan, casi se sentía solo. No quería volver a su casa… Estar allí con su padre y su hermano, sin su primo, era más de lo que podía soportar. ****"****Pero todo va bien.****"**** Pensó para sus adentros, mientras su rostro seguía reflejando la ingenua alegría de siempre. ****"****Además Haru-chan me ha dado un libro para Takashi… Eso significa que se fija en que le gusta leer. Sí, puede ir bien. Qué linda es Haru-chan¡no ha pensado que Takashi tiene muchos, muchos libros en casa!****"**

**- A casa, Hiro-kun.- ordenó al chófer intentando contener la sensación de tristeza que lo embargaba al decirlo. Puede que viviera allí, pero desde luego la mansión Haninozuka estaba lejos de su hogar. **

**Como no podía ser de otra manera, Mitsukuni había dedicado el rato que tenía antes de su entrenamiento a hacer compañía a su primo. El libro de Haruhi había aterrizado diligentemente en las enormes manos de Mori, que había mirado dubitativo a Hani antes de aceptarlo. No obstante, el pequeño había insistido en que todo iba bien… Y, como siempre, el mayor había confiado en él.**

**Cuando Hani se hubo marchado (esta vez con Usa-chan), Takashi había intentado levantarse, pero su familia no se lo permitió. Empezaba a impacientarse un poco… Vale que el médico le había dicho que no se levantara hasta el domingo, y que no se esforzara mucho ese día, pero un poco de kendo no podía hacerle mal a nadie¿no? **

**Resignado, se había dedicado a leer el libro que Haruhi le había enviado. No estaba nada mal, de hecho era uno de sus favoritos. Ya lo había leido varias veces, si bien su primera edición, una auténtica pieza de coleccionista, no tenía nada que ver con esa encuadernación barata. No obstante para él estaba siendo mucho más especial, y había conseguido darle una sensación totalmente diferente.**

**El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando su hermano entró sin grandes miramentos en la habitación.**

**- ¡Hola, Taka-****nii****!- exclamó alegremente, mientras su sonrisa y aire refrescantes inundaban el cuarto, llenándolo de nuevas energías.**

**- Satoshi.**

**- ¿Cómo estás¿Necesitas algo¿Te aburres¿Te molesto¿Qui…?**

**- Estoy bien.- replicó Mori simplemente para hacer callar el torrente de preguntas. Satoshi se sentó junto a él, y se sonrieron. Eran muy diferentes, pero la verdad era que se llevaban bastante mejor de lo que cabía esperar. **

**- ¿Entonces estás bien?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿No vino Mitsukuni hoy?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Ya se fue?**

**El mayor asintió con la cabeza.**

**- Seguro que cuando termine de entrenar vuelve. Chika-kun fue con su padre a un entrenamiento especial, así que vine a verte.**

**Mori le despeinó el pelo idéntico al suyo, y Satoshi bajó la cabeza. Admiraba mucho a su hermano, pero le intimidaba un poco. Cumplía todos los objetivos de la familia, era el hijo perfecto, y a su lado se sentía un poco pequeño e inferior. No por nada Taka era el mejor de la familia… Empezó a hablar muy nervioso.**

**- Pues hoy lo pasé muy bien, por la mañana Chika y yo fuimos a entrenar, aunque claro, como siempre Chika se mostró un poco irrespetuoso con los demás, así que tuve que decirle que fuera más agradable, aunque sé que debería llevarme bien con él, pero es tan sumamente irrazonable y claro, yo tengo que intentar que sea educado y todo eso, porque tengo que ocuparme de que esté listo para ser el heredero de la familia cuando llegue el momento, sólo que me lo pone difícil, no es tan bueno como Mitsukuni-san, y además es complicado porque…**

**- Lo haces bien.- interrumpió su hermano intentando que se quedara en silencio. La verdad era que, por adorable que fuese, Satoshi estaba consiguiendo que le doliera la cabeza otra vez. Tendría que aprender a ser más tranquilo y relajado si quería cuidar bien de Yasuchika… Aunque su primo más pequeño era bastante distinto de Mitsukuni…**

**- ¿Tú crees¡Gracias, Taka-****nii****!- Satoshi parecía muy complacido por el cumplido.- ¿Qué leías?- preguntó cogiendo el libro que descansaba bajo la enorme mano.- **_**La historia de Genji**_**. Es un clásico¿no? Creo que lo estudié en clase de literatura… ¿Está bien?**

**- Hai.**

**- ¿Puedo leértelo un rato?**

**- Después.**

**- Pero, Taka, yo quería leértelo para que tú no tuvieras que…**

**- Ven.**

**Mori le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Satoshi se recostó a su lado. El mayor de los Morinozuka empezó a leer en alto, su grave y monótona voz resonaba en la habitación silenciosa, entonando casi imperceptiblemente las palabras del libro, haciendo que, de una manera extraña, sonaran hermosas. A Satoshi le encantaba escuchar cómo su hermano leía, cargando de significado cada palabra, dando cierta musicalidad a las cosas a pesar de su inexpresividad. Pero lo conseguía. Y a Mori le encantaba leer, incluso en alto, las maravillosas obras clásicas japonesas. Historia y Lengua eran sus asignaturas favoritas, y disfrutaba aprendiendo sobre ellas. Los dos pasaban bastantes tardes y noches así, uno leyendo y el otro escuchando. Satoshi olvidaba toda la admiración que sentía por Mori, y él olvidaba su talante silencioso, concentrado en hacer llegar la historia a su hermano.**

**Quince minutos pasaron así, lentos y agradables para ambos. Pero Satoshi empezó a notar algo extraño. No sabía en qué, pero ahora que estaba quieto, tranquilo, allí junto a Mori, le notaba raro. Centró sus ojos tan parecidos a los del mayor en él, analizándolo de esa manera tan especial que tenían los dos de concentrarse en las cosas. ¿Los hombros más tensos? Puede que un poco. ¿La mirada más perdida que de costumbre? Bueno, estaba enfermo, eso era normal… ¿El ceño algo fruncido? Era difícil decirlo, porque a diferencia de él, Takashi nunca evidenciaba demasiado sus emociones, manteniendo en cambio su cara siempre tranquila e inexpresiva, como una máscara. Quizás se le notaba más distraído… No estaba seguro. Simplemente sabía que algo no iba bien. **

**- Taka.- interrumpió, y esta vez la voz de Satoshi no tenía nada de esa alegría suya, sino que sonaba sinceramente preocupado. Mori lo miró preguntándose qué sorprendente comentario haría esta vez. Una sonrisa débil se insinuaba un poco en sus labios.- Sabes que… Quiero decir… ¿Va todo bien?**

**Mentir no era el talento número uno del mayor de los Morinozuka, que se limitó a esquivar la mirada de su hermano sintiéndose algo incómodo.  
- Nada importante.- respondió al fin.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**Mori asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y Satoshi volvió a ser el de siempre, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su expresión admirada.**

**- ¡Genial! Es que me había dado la impresión de que pasaba algo, pero se ve que fue mi imaginación… ¡Tanta literatura antigua!- Mori también sonrió, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza como solía hacer, contento de haberse librado de dar una explicación que no hubiera sido muy buena para su responsabilidad como primogénito de la familia y modelo a seguir para su hermano. Y aunque contarlo pudiera ayudarle, si algo sabía muy bien Takashi era que, en su vida, Mitsukuni, Satoshi y Yasuchika estaban por encima de todo lo demás, incluído él mismo.**

**El resto del sábado pasó sin más novedades. Hani fue a visitar a Mori un rato, simplemente para entretenerlo y (porqué negarlo) para evitar estar en su propia casa. Notaba mucho la falta de su enorme mejor amigo a su lado, apoyándolo silenciosa y servicialmente.**

**Al día siguiente Mori se encontraba mucho mejor. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, y su rostro ya no se veía pálido y demacrado. Sus padres le permitieron entrenar un poco y su primo le hizo una visita de la cual se llevó el libro de Haruhi para devolverlo.**

**El mismo que ahora, tras la marcha del lolishota, la chica sostenía entre sus manos.**

**Ya iba a guardarlo en la estantería cuando un papel cayó al verse libre de la presión de las páginas.**

**- Vaya¿qué es esto?  
Intrigada, Haruhi cogió la hoja reducida al tamaño de un post-it a base de dobleces. La desplegó para encontrarse con una única palabra escrita con una letra firme, alargada y de estilo antiguo.**

**- ****"****Arigato****"****.- leyó en voz alta. Sus labios se curvaron en un involuntario gesto de alegría. Metió el libro en la estantería y miró la palabra que acaba de leer, dudando. **

"**Buf, vaya tontería¿para qué voy a guardar una nota que pone algo tan sencillo?****"**** se reprochó, pero su mano se deslizó a su bolsillo. **

**Entrando en la habitación, Haruhi cogió un par de libros y se instaló lista para una tarde de estudio que sacara de su mente cualquier pensamiento extraño que pudiera albergar.**

* * *

**Alguien le había dicho un día a Haruhi que la paz era un estado imaginario que se produce en nuestras mentes y va seguido del más absoluto caos, pero lo que ella nunca había pensado era que ese caos iba a aparecer súbitamente en su estómago en el momento más extraño de toda su vida en Ouran. Y es que nunca, desde que había llegado a ese mundo de ricos, se había encontrado tan cerca de algo tan sencillo. De hecho nunca se había fijado hasta ese instante en el que su estómago se había independizado para empezar a dar unas molestas volteretas en su interior. Nunca se había fijado en lo brillantes y expresivos que eran los ojos grises de su senpai, lo dulce que era su mirada y lo cerca que podían estar sus caras a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Tampoco había reparado nunca en lo suaves que se veían sus labios, lo sencillo y atrayente que podía ser, y mucho menos en lo fácil que era quedarse así, simplemente mirándolo muy, muy de cerca.**

**Detrás de su rostro inalterable, Mori sentía cómo los nervios se le iban acumulando. Haruhi lo observaba con atención, como si quisiera grabar cada línea de su rostro en sus enormes y sinceros ojos castaños, y lo hacía con una naturalidad ingenua y adorable que hizo que sintiera cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se la veía tan frágil en ese momento que no quería hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, pero no podía. Tenía que apartarse, parpadear o hacer algo antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Antes de que se siguieran acercando…**

**Antes de que…**

**De que…**

**Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos por un segundo cuando, sin saber cómo ni por culpa de quién, sus bocas se chocaron a medio camino entre sus rostros. Haruhi no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Su primer beso había sido un accidente, y para colmo con una chica. Nada que ver con los suaves y delgados labios de Mori, con ese aliento cálido que sentía en toda la cara. Improvisando, movió un poco los suyos como en una caricia, y para su sorpresa Mori la imitó. **

**Una sola palabra daba vueltas en la cabeza del mayor de los Morinozuka mientras seguía sin remedio ese beso inesperado. Tarde. Era ya muy tarde para dejar de acariciar esa pequeña boca con la suya, esa tan frágil que le daba miedo romper si se movía demasiado bruscamente, con demasiada fuerza. Así que siguió moviéndose lenta y suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de poder cuidar así de Haruhi, de poder estar tan cerca de ella aunque fuera por una vez.**

**Se separaron muy despacio. La mirada nerviosa y sorprendida de la host fue a parar a la aparentemente tranquila de su compañero.**

**- Mori-senpai… Yo… Vaya… No sé qué ha pasado.- dijo muy confundida.**

**Una idea aparció en la mente de Takashi cuando escuchó esa frase, y la soltó antes de preguntarse si debía decirlo o no.**

**- Mitsukuni.- y si había un deje de estupefacción en su voz, Haruhi no lo notó.**

* * *

Hi!!!! Dios¡¡Cómo me ha costadooo!! Ay madre, que pensé que no iba a dar por más de un momento... Al final era todo cuestión de sacar Harupartes (XDDDDD). Aquí el problema es que Miss Haruhi se me resiste, pero ¡no pasa nada! 

La verdad es que este capi se puede decir que se lo debo a Naleeh... ¡THANKS! SIN TI NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ! Y que sepas que sí es cursi, jopééééé! aunque no diga te amo! (no lo dirá nunca, no temas XD)

Respondí vía FF a todas las reviews, menos a estas poquitas anónimas Así que nada, lo hago así rápidamente, que como son breves tampoco puedo decir mucho :

Charecua-- La longitud y yo... Es un problema de tamaño! (renge, no pienses mal, que nos conocemos... ¬¬) Mori es un cielito, pero bueno, a ver si me salen los soliloquios XDD (de momento creo que no me han quedado tan mal )

Berenice Williams-- lo del "pronto" no, pero he continuado¿me perdonas?? (carita de Tama cachorrito) Thx por el cumplido! ;)

Harlett-- me gusta tu nick (no viene a cuento, pero da igual, valeee? XDD) Sí, va a ser un Mori-Haru (aunque creo que aquí ya te habrás dado cuenta XDDD jajaja) La verdad es que no son mi pareja favorita, pero no me apetecía inventarme un personaje para Mori y el yaoi se me da bastante peor, con lo cual como con Renge no veía futuro... Pues le tocó a Haruhi la lotería (envidia ON) La verdad es que es un balance extraño, pero... ¡MORI ES TOPE KAWAIIII!!! (renge-- MOEEEE!!)

Pues nada, os dejo, que no estoy inspiradita (voy a empezar los exámenes, estoy cansadaaaa!que todos están locos y me lo pegan TOT)

Kss!!!! Espero que no os haya decepcionado el besito jujuju En el próximo capi sabréis a qué viene (es que no me apetecía escribirlo para este, pero quería poner el besito XD Para qué mentir, fue vagancia pura y dura XDDDD)

PD: Alenis, Alenis... ¿TE HAS ACORDADOOOO?? TT.TT ¡Que no duermo con la intrigaaa!!

PDD pos-editin(XD)--: thanks a todas por avisarme de que me olvidé el separado ates del besituu!! tuve intención de ponerlo y no sé, se me piro la olla XD


	4. Chocokrispies con fresas en nata

Hi!!! Dios. Sóloél sabe lo que me costó este capi XDD

Perdón por la espera, de verdad ToT es que la idea de este capi es tan... no sé.. ¿tonta'? o quizás inverosímil XD no sé cuál es la palabra exacta... Vamos, que estaba segura de que no iba a funcionar. De hecho aun lo estoy dudando, aunque creo que a nivel... digamos... "técnico" no ha quedado tan mal, estoy dudando aun de la idea. Creo que si tardé tanto en ponerme a ello no fue sólo por las circunstancias de la vida (XDDDDDDD) sino porque tenía un miedo tremendo a escribirlo (especialmente una partecita del final jujuju) y estaba esperando que una musa caritativa y aburrida viniera a darme otra idea diferente. Pero parece que si alguien me gana en vagancia son las musas, porque no sé dónde narices están... Creo que se las quedó Rowling para Harry Potter and the deathly hallows XD

Pues eso, os dejo con el capi y dejo un pequeño comentario al final, que si lo pongo todo junto se nota demasiado que os estoy dando la lata XD No, un segundo (sí, lo sé, no me voy ni a la de tres ): deciros que este capi es la explicación de ese beso, la que me pedisteis tanto. Ese beso fue el lunes, evidentemente **  
**

* * *

**El lunes había amanecido con la misma estresante normalidad de todos los lunes. Cientos de chicos y chicas se levantaron por todo el país deseando dormir media hora más, deseando que no hubiera clase. Claro que, para la mayoría de las chicas del instituto Ouran, sucedía justo lo contrario: esperaban ansiosas llegar, dar las clases del día y precipitarse después al Host Club para poder contemplar a los siete hermosos muchachos que las complacerían con gusto.**

**Los mismo siete hermosos muchachos que, esa mañana, se habían levantado como cualquier otra persona menos agradable a la vista, menos rica y menos privilegiada.**

**Bueno, quizás eso no sea del todo exacto… No sólo porque uno de ellos era, de hecho, Haruhi (que de chico no tenía tanto como parecía), sino porque para Mitsukuni no era una mañana como las demás.**

**Agradeció que su primo no se hubiera quedado a dormir el fin de semana, porque le hubiera sido difícil explicarle porqué se había despertado con los ojos resplandecientes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara. **

**Tenía un plan. Un plan que no podía fallar y al que había dedicado esas dos horas que le sobraban todas las mañanas. Para una vez que Takashi le pedía ayuda abiertamente no podía fallarle¿verdad? **

"**Haru-chan se llevará una sorpresa si funciona." Pensó con regocijo. Sí, tenía que funcionar… Si había alguna posibilidad de juntarlos, era esa.**

**Abrió su mochila para revisar. Las fresas con nata, sí. Los cereales, también. Una libreta que no le hacía falta para las clases, ahí estaba. Todo listo.**

**Cogió su conejito y lo abrazó contento mientras se dirigía, bandolera en mano, a la entrada de la mansión, esquivando por el camino a su familia.**

**- Esto va a ser divertido¿ne, Usa-chan?**

**Mori miró extrañado a su primo varias veces esa mañana. Veía algo anormal en el brillo de sus ojos, en la sonrisa más sincera que de costumbre y en los nervios con los que mecía al conejito de lado a lado.**

**- Mitsukuni.- susurró inclinándose un poco hacia él cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta.**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó clavando en él su mirada pacífica e intrigada.**

**- ¿A mí¡No me pasa nada!- Hani se rió por lo bajo.**

**- Estás nervioso.- afirmó.**

**- ¡Yo no estoy nervioso¡Debe ser Usa-chan¿Estás nervioso, Usa-chan?**

**Mori no dijo nada, aunque sus cejas parecieron juntarse un poco por un segundo. Si su primo no quería hablar en serio, él no iba a conseguir nada… Pero bueno, si fuera grave se lo contaría. El silencioso moreno volvió a centrarse en la clase, no del todo tranquilo todavía, mientras a su lado Hani suspiraba, aliviado. **

**Al fin era la hora de ir al host club. Mitsukuni salió corriendo dispuesto a llegar de los primeros. Ya le había avisado a Mori que no lo esperaría ese día. Le había dicho que tenía que hablar con Kyoya sobre una cosa del club.**

**El lolishota entró alegremente.**

**- ¡Haaaaaru-chan!- exclamó saltando sobre la host.**

**- Ah, Hani-senpai.- replicó la chica sin tantos ánimos.- ¿Y Mori-senpai?**

**- Ne, ne, Takashi está en el club de kendo, pero es que yo quería venir pronto hoy, porque tengo una sorpresa para todos. Y claro, tenía que hablar con Kyo-chan para pedirle permiso, así no interrumpiré nada del club.- su sonrisa deslumbrante fue a parar al Rey en la Sombra, que lo miró con curiosidad. No creía que Hani hubiera ido pronto para pedirle permiso para nada.**

**- ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó Hikaru, que acababa de entrar seguido por su hermano.**

**- Ah, ya lo veréis.**

**- Déjalo.- susurró Kaoru, sabiendo que era inútil sonsacar a su senpai.**

**- En todo caso, puedes enseñar tu sorpresa cuando gustes, Hani-senpai. Hoy no tenemos ninguna actividad concreta, más allá de un cosplay.**

**- Sí… Por cierto, Kyoya-senpai¿de qué vamos hoy?- interrogó Haruhi. La decoración de la sala la había dejado un poco… atónita.**

**Todo el lugar estaba lleno de mesas de madera oscura con hermosas (y caras) sillas a juego. Al fondo se veía una especie de cocina minimalista con unos sofás negros en medio y cerca de la puerta una especie de atril. Al fondo, una mesa rodeada de cómodos sillones en lugar de sillas evidenciaba el rincón al que, sin duda, iría a parar Tamaki.**

**- Verás, es interesante que preguntes eso…**

**Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque el King, ataviado con un llamativo traje blanco y una camisa negra con corbata granate, apareció como de la nada para abalanzarse sobre Haruhi.**

**- ¡Ahh, Haruhiiiii, hijitaaaa!- la abrazó a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica por escaquearse. - ¿No es absolutamente fantástico?- hubiera preguntado qué tenía que serlo de haber podido respirar.- ¡Hoy atenderemos a nuestras queridas princesas en un fabuloso, elegante, selecto y maravilloso restaurante francés de primera categoría!**

**Los gemelos se acercaron dispuestos a terminar con la escena.**

**- Tono…**

**- …la estás asfixiando.**

**Tamaki la soltó horrorizado, y la host empezó a toser inmediatamente. Hani contemplaba todo con aparente interés desde la mesa en la que se había sentado con su conejito.**

**- Haruhi, ven con nosotros.**

**- Dejemos a este pervertido aquí.**

**- No hace más que intentar manosearte.- Hikaru le pasó una mano por la cintura mientras Kaoru rodeaba sus hombros y ambos la alejaron del rubio.**

**- ¡Pero Haruhi! Yo sólo quería… Como padre… ¡SOLTAD A MI HIJAAA!**

**Kyoya le dirigió una significativa mirada a la chica, que se liberó de los gemelos inmediatamente.**

**- Tenemos que prepararnos.- dijo sin más. Ya hacía tiempo que se había resignado a ser el juguete de esos tres.**

**Kyoya se acercó a un armario que Haruhi hubiera asegurado que antes no estaba allí y, sacando unos cuantos trajes, los repartió entre ellos.**

**- Tenemos diez mintos antes de que empiecen a llegar las clientas.- anunció, metiéndose en la habitación donde se cambiaban los chicos mientras Haruhi se dirigía al cuarto de los dulces, donde solía prepararse ella.**

**Mitsukuni no tuvo ningún problema para, disimuladamente, dejar el tupper lleno de fresas con nata sobre una mesa que había en el cuarto al lado de las butacas que habían sido retiradas para instalar el decorado del restaurante. Sólo Kyoya notó el movimiento, y su mente ágil empezó a darle vueltas al asunto. No había ninguna razón aparente para dejar allí un aperitivo… De hecho no había motivo para que unas fresas con nata hubieran sobrevivido toda una mañana en la mochila de su senpai. Ahí había algo de lo que no estaba enterado.**

**No tardaron en salir, ya vestidos con la ropa que les había proporcionado la madre de los gemelos.**

**Kaoru y Hikaru iban de cocineros, parecían dos angelitos con los trajes blancos y los sombreros. Kyoya llevaba un traje parecido al de Tamaki, si bien sus gemelos no eran tan resplandecientes, y portaba una libreta negra con un bolígrafo de oro: el moreno era, sin duda, el recepcionista del restaurante, mientras que Tamaki era a todas luces el dueño. Hani y Haruhi, por su parte, vestían unos fracs negros con camisa blanca y pajarita, haciendo el papel de unos diminutos aunque bonitos camareros. **

**Las chicas pronto empezaron a llegar, y fueron instaladas con sus respectivos hosts por Kyoya, muy cómodo realizando su función habitual dentro del papel que le tocaba.**

**Un rato después la figura de Mori apareció en el marco de la puerta, y Mitsukuni se precipitó sobre él, subiéndose a su espalda.**

**- Neee, Takashi, tienes que ir a cambiarte.**

**- Sí.**

**- Te espero aquí¿vale?**

**- Ah.**

**El alto host sonrió a las chicas suavemente y entró al improvisado vestuario. Todas sus habituales miraron la puerta entre suspiros, deseando que fuera transparente. Ni siquiera querían imaginar lo que se estaban perdiendo.**

**No había pasado un minuto cuando Hani, sonriendo ampliamente, se levantó, abandonando el regazo de una muchacha morena.**

**- ¿Sabéis qué¡Hoy Usa-chan y yo hemos traído una sorpresa para todos!**

**- ¿Y qué es, Hani-kun?- preguntó una de las chicas.**

**- ¡Cereales de los plebeyos!- gritó el lolishota sacándolos de debajo de la mesa.**

**Tamaki saltó del sofá en el que estaba rodeado de chicas ante el sonido de la palabra "plebeyos".**

**- ¿Que tienes qué, Hani-senpai?**

**Los gemelos se acercaron curiosos, y las chicas empezaron a movilizarse también.**

**- Uooo, increíble.**

**- Mira, mira, y son… Parecen como los nuestros…**

**- Son de chocolate¿no?**

**- …sucedáneos?**

**- …pero no me dejó probarlos…**

**- Traen un…**

**- Increíble.**

**Los murmullos se vieron apagados cuando Tamaki cogió la caja y la alzó.**

**- ¡Yo seré el primero en degustar estos… estos… chocokrispies!**

**Los aplausos tomaron la habitación rápidamente, mientras Haruhi contemplaba todo con su ya no tan poco frecuente expresión de resignación. El rubio se acercó a ella, suplicante.**

**- ¿Cómo se preparan?**

**- Pones un poco de leche y los echas, senpai.**

**- ¿Sólo eso?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Lo haré solo!**

**Una vez más los vítores y gritos de emoción.**

**Todos se dirigieron a la parte de la cocina, todos, excepto Hani, que se retrasó un poco. Tiró de la manga de Haruhi amablemente.**

**- Haru-chan, Haru-chan¿podrías ir a por una libreta que tengo en el almacén?**

**- Pero, senpai…**

**- Y de paso avisas a Takashi¿ne? Seguro que no quiere perderse esto.**

**- ¿Y si vas tú?**

**- Pero… Haru-chan… yo quería…- alzó su lacrimógena mirada color miel y la chica supo que había perdido la batalla.**

**- Está bien, ya voy yo.**

**Se dirigió maldiciendo su debilidad por lo bajo y entró en la habitación con menos delicadeza de lo habitual. Aunque no consiguió con ello atraer la atención de Mori, que parecía muy abstraido en la contemplación de una fresa con nata que estaba a punto de desaparecer en su boca.**

**Haruhi no dijo nada, distraída en cómo el fruto desaparecía lentamente. Entonces dio un par de pasos. El moreno estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en una de las butacas, con el tupper lleno a su lado, y por eso no la vio aproximarse.**

**Se dispuso a comer otra más mientras ella, que acababa de ver el cuaderno en el suelo junto a su senpai, se acercaba a recogerlo.**

**Estaba justo al lado del alto muchacho cuando él alargó finalmente la mano y atrapó una nueva fresa.**

**Sus largos dedos la sujetaron con delicadeza, como temiendo romperla. La sumergió lentamente en la blanca y esponjosa nata, haciendo que su extremo quedara del todo cubierto. La alzó entonces frente a sus fantásticos ojos grises que la miraron con anhelo, con ansia, con deseo. El fruto de su obra era perfecto, tan sublime, se apreciaba en sus rasgos la admiración que le provocaba así, tan simple, tan redondeada y con esos colores tan suaves.**

**La acercó con parsimonia a sus delgados labios, permitiendo que su lengua asomara hasta rozarla con su punta sonrosada. Lamió entonces la nata con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor. Un pequeño e imperceptible estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo ante la diferencia de temperatura entre su boca y la fría crema.**

**Pareció decidir que era hora de morderla. Su mirada se dulcificó como pidiendo perdón cuando, introduciéndola poco a poco con su lengua, logró colocarla al fin entre sus dientes.**

**Haruhi sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. No se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de pie, y la mejilla de Mori estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su cara. Podía oler su colonia refrescante como una ola de mar. Decidió que era hora de interrumpir la ensoñación de su compañero.**

**- Mori-senpai.**

**El chico se sobresaltó visiblemente, abriendo los ojos más de lo que ella le había creído capaz y girándose bruscamente. Era evidente que no solía quedarse tan ensimismado con nada, y le avergonzaba pensar que Haruhi lo había visto tan abstraído y relajado.**

**Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que, al girarse, habían quedado cerca. Demasiado cerca.**

**No pudieron evitarlo. Simplemente sucedió.**

**Cuando se separaron al fin, los dos con la respiración algo acelerada más por los nervios y la sorpresa que por el beso en sí, los ojos de Mori rodaron por la habitación, parándose primero en las fresas y después en la libreta que Haruhi aun sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos.**

**Entonces lo comprendió. No había sido casualidad que esas fresas estuvieran ahí (lo único que podía hacer que se quedara tan abstraído teniendo algo que hacer), no había sido casualidad que Haruhi entrara.**

**Había sido todo una idea. Un plan con muchas probabilidades de fracasar, pero que había salido bien a pesar de todo. Y sólo una persona podía haber hecho algo así.**

**- Mitsukuni.**

**Fuera, los Chocokrispies y habían sido repartidos entre todo el mundo, y el cosplay había quedado un poco olvidado ante la novedad. Las chicas sonreían felices, comentando el sabor, la textura, preguntando si podían tomarse con café.**

**Kyoya se acercó a Mitsukuni y lo separó un poco de los demás.**

**- ¿No tardan mucho Haruhi y Mori-senpai?**

**- Neee, no hace tanto que fue a buscarlo.**

**- Seis minutos y cuarenta segundos exactamente. ¿Acaso tenían algo que hacer?- el tono con el que pronunció las palabras puso en guardia a Hani. Su mirada se volvió aun más dulce e inocente, pero su brillo delató que estaba listo para la conversación cruzada que se le venía encima.**

**- Ne, no creo que haya nada que hacer allí.- se rió de la ocurrencia.**

**- Te dejaste unas fresas en la habitación antes.**

**- ¿Sí? No me di cuenta.**

**- Las sacaste de tu mochila¿verdad, Hani-senpai?- se acomodó las gafas, sonriendo amablemente.**

**- Sí, pensé que estaría bien tener algo para después de que se marcharan las chicas.**

**- Claro. ¿Y cómo es que no te las comiste por la mañana?**

**- Porque Usa-chan las quería para después del host club. Además pensó que Takashi podía querer unas pocas al llegar del entrenamiento de kendo- explicó alegremente.**

**- Usa-chan es un peluche muy inteligente.**

**- ¡Sí!**

**Se miraron por un segundo, sonriendo. Hani supo que Kyoya había comprendido, sino todo, al menos parte de la idea. **

**- Aunque claro, a lo mejor Mori-senpai simplemente quería… **_**evitar**_** las fresas.- sugirió Kyoya.**

**Mitsukuni abrió los ojos, sorprendido. A su cabeza vinieron todas las conversaciones de los últimos días, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kyoya podía tener razón. A lo mejor había interprtado mal… Pero no podía ser… O sí… Mentalmente acababa de maldecirse a sí mismo y a gran parte de sus antepasados, pero claro, no era algo que pudiera mostrar en medio del club, así que sus ojos se volvieron llorosos cuando se giró implorante hacia el Rey en la Sombra.**

**- Kyo-chan¿puedo ir a ver si ha pasado algo?**

**El otro asintió levemente y Hani salió corriendo.**

**Sólo esperaba no haberla fastidiado mucho.**

* * *

Vale, vale, ya acabasteis (se esconde por si las moscas) Si vais a tirar algo en plan despectivo... ¿Podrían ser almohadas? por ser blanditas y tal... ¡y que no sean de plumas, que prefiero las de plebeyos!XDDD 

En realidad esto va para contestar a las dos reviews anónimas (chicas, registraros, no os cortéis, cuántos más mejor! jajaja)

Green: espero que esperaras este capi (valga la redundanciaXD) Hiro es el chófer de Hani XD (primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza tras ver sin chan XD) ¿MORI SABE PLANCHAR? oO (le dedicaré un drabble a eso muajajaja) Y no, no la tendrá, porque estaba... ¡sentado! muajajajaja Te gustó satoshiiii? genial, poruqe saldrá todo lo que pueda XD me encanta satoshi ! (lo odio tanto como lo quiero, pero es que lo odio y quiero mucho! XDDD)

Harlett: pues igual que a Green (y a todas) gracias por esperar al capi Y bueno, pues sí, se descolocó el beso, pero fue a conciencia, porque no quería escribir esto, así que metí el beso ahí... sin contexto ninguno, a pelo que se dice jajaja

Bueno, pues tras las respuestas más "equisdeadas" de fanfiction me voy, espero que el capi no os decepcionara demasiado y que os gustara Mori comiendo fresas jajaja (->era un drabble aparte y lo colé subliminalmente :P)

Kss!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PD (sigue a su bola)-> Alenis¿¡¡TE HAS ACORDADO, HIJA MÍAAAAA?!?!?! es que ya no aguanto con la intriga de eso que se te había olvidado aquella vez XDDDDDDDD


	5. Consecuencias

_Sorryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! No era mi intención tardar tanto, verano problemático para escribir xDDDD (los gemes por detrás--> ya, ya, siempre andas igual...)_

_Pues nada, os dejo el capi cinco. Tiene cosas muy raras, pero es que no estoy inspirada xDD Por cierto, dos o tres capis y acabo y dejo de daros la lata con esta historia A lo mejor publico los drabbles que tengo por ahí, son bastantes ya oO y me gustan bastante más que este fic /// (opinión personal xD)_

_Kss!!!!!!!!! Thanks por la paciencia /// _

* * *

**La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un consternado Hani que la cerró tras de sí sin gran delicadeza. Una mirada a la expresión atónita de Haruhi y otra a la no menos sorprendida de su primo le dijeron que su plan no había fallado, y el centelleo en los ojos de Mori cuando los calvó en los suyos le dijo, además, que Kyoya había tenido razón.**

**Takashi se levantó sin decirle ni una palabra a la host, y se limitó a permanecer de pie, impertérrito y firme como siempre, esperando. Haruhi contempló también a Mitsukuni, sin tener ni idea de qué se suponía que estaban aguardando. Quizás la explicación a la mención que Mori acababa de hacer segundos antes.**

**El pequeño lolishota trasladaba su atención de uno a otro sin saber a quién dirigirse primero ni cómo. Finalmente optó por romper a llorar y lanzarse a los brazos de su primo.**

**- ¡Takashiiii!- exclamó mientras se abrazaba a él, subiéndose hasta su cintura de un ágil salto.- ¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento!**

**- Ya.- replicó el chico devolviéndole el abrazo con más suavidad que de costumbre.- Ahora da igual, Mitsukuni.**

**- ¡Nooo, no da igual!- sollozó.- ¡He sido malo!**

**Haruhi seguía sin entender nada.**

**- Esto… ¿De qué estáis hablando?- su voz se sintió más chillona, combinando los nervios del beso con los de estar ahí sin saber de qué iba la situación.**

**- Es que yo… Usa-chan y yo queríamos que tú y Takashi estuvierais juntitos… Y entonces yo… Las fresas… Y…- Hani se sonrojó violentamente. Una cosa era conseguir el perdón de Mori, y una muy distinta hacerse con el de Haruhi, que por cierto lo miró sorprendidísima.**

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo fue una idea tuya, Hani-senpai?**

**- Así es.- respondió Takashi tranquilamente.**

**La host sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. "¿Así es?... ¿cómo que así es?" No se sentía tan enfadada desde que había visto a Hikaru y Kaoru pelear tontamente aquella primera vez, cuando les había gritado cayendo de pleno en la trampa ideada para ir a su casa.**

**- ¡Y os quedáis tan tranquilos!- vociferó muy enfadada.- ¿Acaso os pensáis que soy un juguete?**

**La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse dando paso a Kyoya.**

**- Haruhi, te agradecería que bajaras el volumen porque…**

**La chica lo miró con los ojos aun resplandecientes de furia.**

**- No te preocupes, Kyoya-senpai. No estropearé más el negocio por hoy. Me marcho.- se adelantó para recoger su mochila y, justo al llegar a la puerta donde seguía "mamá", se volvió para lanzarle la libreta a Hani.- Tu cuaderno, senpai. Aunque supongo que no lo necesitas. **

**Kyoya se apartó para dejarla pasar, y ella siguió adelante.**

**- Haruhi¿Ya te marchas? Podemos acercarte si quieres…**

**Ignoró completamente la amable invitación de Kaoru, atravesando la sala como un ciclón ante las miradas asombradas de sus compañeros y de las clientas que seguían allí.**

**- Parece que la situación se ha vuelto algo fría.- comentó Kyoya cogiendo una de las fresas que quedaban y dándole vueltas.- Tendremos que buscar una solución.**

**Hani seguía sollozando en brazos de Mori, que miró fijamente a su compañero.**

**- Yo lo haré.**

**El Rey en la Sombra se subió las gafas esbozando una media sonrisa y abandonó el cuarto. No había esperado otra cosa, y si había intervenido había sido sólo para que la revelación de Hani no arrastrara la situación hasta límites irreversibles.**

**Hani se soltó del agarre de su primo y lo miró seriamente mientras él se dejaba caer torpemente en la butaca.**

**- Takashi, ha sido culpa mía, soy yo quien tiene que hablar con Haruhi y arreglar…**

**- No. Me ocuparé yo, Mitsukuni.- usó ese tono que no daba lugar a réplica, y los ojos color miel del lolishota no hicieron efecto esta vez: los grises de Mori absorbieron toda su muda súplica como si de agujeros negros se tratase.**

**- Está bien.- concedió con un suspiro. Levantó su peluche hasta acercarlo a la cara del alto host mientras adoptaba un gesto de disculpa.- ¿Pero vas a contarnos a Usa-chan y a mí lo que ha pasado?**

**Takashi le sonrió, aunque lució algo forzado.**

**- Como cuento de buenas noches.- fue su respuesta, al tiempo que posaba su enorme mano en los cabellos de Hani.**

* * *

**Tras dejar a los gemelos perplejos y a Tamaki lloriqueando en un rincón porque no había cumplido su promesa de permitirle acompañarla a casa, Haruhi hizo casi corriendo todo el camino hasta el apartamento. No es que tuviera prisa por alejarse del instituto, pero mientras bullía de rabia generando insultos contra sus compañeros del club iba acelerando el paso sin darse cuenta.**

**Después de un buen rato agitando las llaves con tanta furia que una le raspó el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, abrió la puerta y entró, tirando la mochila contra el suelo pesadamente antes de quitarse los zapatos y sentarse en el suelo del salón.**

**Cogió el mando y encendió la tele, pero cada estúpida serie, anime, película o presentador que aparecía en la pantalla lograban desquiciarla todavía más.**

**- ¡Buf!- resopló furiosa mientras daba un puñetazo al suelo.- ¡Vaya día!**

**Dobló las rodillas y cruzó los brazos sobre ellas, dejando caer su rostro encima.**

**- Parezco idiota.- reflexionó con un suspiro.**

**Se quedó así unos segundos intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero era inútil. No conseguía calmarse. Lo único que agradecía era que, por una vez, su padre no estuviera en casa esa tarde. Y es que para ser sincera no lo había pensado antes.**

**Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás y se quedó acostada, mirando el techo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.**

"**No debería haberme enfadado con todos." Se dijo así misma frunciendo el ceño. "Después de todo la culpa es de Hani-senpai y Mori-senpai." Apretó los puños, furiosa consigo misma al sentir cómo le picaban los ojos. Sentía que eran una mezcla extraña de fuego ardiente y húmeda agua mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. "Son unos estúpidos niños ricos. Hani usando a los demás para crear su feliz mundo y Mori haciendo lo que sea para ayudarle a conseguir esa casita de muñecas."**

**Estaba claro que no iba a reconocerlo, pero lo que en realidad la enfurecía era pensar que Mori sólo la había utilizado para cumplir el capricho de Mitsukuni de verlos juntos. Y es que le había gustado el beso. Mucho. Había sido su primer beso propiamente dicho, y no podía olvidar la sensación que había sentido, como si un nudo se hubiera desatado en su estómago.**

**La musiquita de su móvil rompió el silencio reflexivo en el que se había sumido. Se sentó rápidamente, sobresaltada, y salió corriendo en busca de su mochila. Cogió el teléfono y miró el número. No pudo evitar un brillo de decepción al leer al ver el nombre de Tamaki, pero decidió aceptar la llamada. **

**- Hola.**

**- ¡Haruhiiii!- gritó el rubio haciendo que tuviera que poner el teléfono a veinte centímetros de su oído en un intento por aguantar semejante estallido de emoción.- ¡No vuelvas a marcharte así! Oto-san estaba preocupado por ti. ¡Además habías dicho que me dejarías acompañarte a casa!- le reprochó.- ¿Estás bien¿Te hicieron algo los traficantes que te dieron la carta misteriosa?**

**- ¿De qué estás hablando, senpai?**

**- ¿No te dieron una carta misteriosa en el club?- preguntó muy extrañado.- ¡Entonces es que los viste asomados a la ventana!- exclamó, pasando un segundo después a sonar histérico.- ¡Hay que llamar ya mismo a Kyoya y poner a un equipo de seguridad de los Ootori cerca de…!**

**- Tamaki-senpai.- interrumpió Haruhi armándose de paciencia, aunque en el fondo sentía ganas de reír tontamente ante las paranoias de su amigo.- No me pasó nada con ningún traficante. Sólo tuve un pequeño problema con Hani-senpai y Mori-senpai, eso es todo.**

**- Ah.- la chica casi se lo imaginó de pie en mitad de la habitación, con un dedo sobre los labios y una mirada desconcertada en sus brillantes ojos color violeta. Empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.- ¿De qué te ríes, Haruhi?**

**- De nada, no importa.- respondió entre risas. Tamaki se quedó escuchándola reír un rato y después pareció caer en la cuenta de que le había revelado el motivo de su repentina partida.- Haruhi... –empezó dubitativo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Qué te pasó con Hani-senpai y Mori-senpai?- interrogó con curiosidad. No le parecía propio de ellos molestar a nadie, y menos a Haruhi.- Es que si fuera con los gemelos diabólicos… Pero esos dos…**

**La chica pateó la mochila que estaba a sus pies, conteniendo un suspiro que no quería que el rubio escuchara.**

**- Nada, no te preocupes, senpai.**

**- ¡Ayyyy, Haruhi no confía ni un poco en oto-san!- gimoteó Tamaki.**

**- No es eso, es sólo que no es importante. **

**- Pues para no ser importante… ¡saliste muy de repente!- comentó con su habitual e inocente sagacidad.**

**- Ya es que… Bueno, da igual.- eludió Haruhi.**

**- ¡No¡No da igual¡Otou-san qiere saber que te pasaaa!**

**- Que no es nada senpai...**

**- ¡Pero...¡Pero..¡Pero...!- inspiró profundamente, procurando no hacer ruido y liberó el aire retenido de igual manera.**

**- Senpai- habló con voz calmada, intentando tranquilizarle y tranquilizarse- De verdad que no me sucede nada importante...es sólo...que no me encontraba bien...- en cierto modo le estaba diciendo la verdad...lo que había sucedido en la habitación le había hecho sentir incómoda y estúpida.**

**- ¿¡Estás enferma!?- Haruhi no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.**

**- Mañana estaré bien...**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- De verdad de la buena... Ahora cálmate, senpai...**

**- ... Está bien... Pero...¡aun me tienes que dejar acompañarte a casa!- Haruhi miró al techo: Tamaki nunca cambiaría.**

**- Vale, vale. Chau.**

**- ¡Ayyy, ese saludo ha sido genial! Cuídate, Haruhi, y…**

**La chica cerró el teléfono, dejando la frase a medias.**

**Se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té y, después, ponerse a hacer los deberes. Ya que había llegado a casa pronto, no tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo en pensar tontamente en algo que no podía resolver.**

"**Ahora a hacer lo que hay que hacer." Decidió con filosofía.**

* * *

**- Avísale a mamá que Takashi se queda a dormir hoy¿vale?- le dijo Hani a la doncella que estaba en el pasillo que daba a su habitación.**

**- Muy bien, obbochama.- la chica se alejó para llevar el recado a su señora.**

**El pequeño lolishota cerró la puerta y se abalanzó corriendo sobre el montón de peluches y cojines que había sobre la cama, justo al lado de donde su primo estaba sentado. No tardó en instalarse cómodamente entre todas esas cosas blanditas y dulces y mirarlo un poco más serio.**

**- Ne, Takashi, tenemos que arreglar las cosas con Haru-chan.**

**- Sí.**

**Hani lo escaneó con sus enormes ojos color miel. Captó rápidamente el brillo triste de su mirada gris y siempre melancólica, el aire de frustración. No podía permitir que siguiera pensando, o se montaría un lío como siempre.**

**Pensó qué decir. Con Mori era mejor andarse con cuidado. Era capaz de darle las vueltas más raras y negativas a las cosas para llegar a la conclusión de que todo era culpa suya.**

**- ¿Sabes? Haru-chan está enfadada con los dos.- comentó al fin.- Pero no sé muy bien qué ha pasado todavía.**

**- Lo que tú esperabas.- replicó el moreno.**

**- Cuéntame.**

**- Haruhi se quedó de pie a mi lado, mirando cómo comía las fresas. Entonces me giré, y estaba muy cerca. No se movió. Siguió mirándome y yo también la estaba mirando. La besé.- concluyó con su habitual voz monótona.**

**- ¿La besaste tú, Takashi?**

**El chico reflexionó. Sí… O no… Ya no estaba tan seguro de quién se había acercado a quién.**

**- No lo sé.**

**Subió una pierna a la cama y se apoyó en ella. Hani dejó caer su mano sobre su brazo.**

**- Ne, Takashi, eso estuvo muy bien. ¡Tú quieres a Haru-chan!- exclamó Mitsukuni algo indignado.**

**- Sigue estando mal.**

**- No. Tú hiciste lo que querías¿ne?**

**El lolishota no entendía qué era lo que estaba mal allí. Mori había hecho lo que quería, y eso en sí no había ofendido a nadie. Lo que había molestado a Haruhi había sido el cómo había llegado a hacerlo, así que… ¿dónde estaba el problema?**

**Takashi no respondió a eso. **

**- Haruhi está enfadada.- declaró al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para mirar a su primo a la cara.**

**- Ne, Haru-chan nos perdonará si vamos a hablar con ella.- Hani tomó una resolución de repente.- Mañana vas a ir a buscarla para llevarla al instituto.**

**- Va con Hikaru y Kaoru.- objetó Mori, buscando cómo zafarse.**

**- Llamaré a Kao-chan. Seguro que le da igual. Kao-chan es muy listo, y mucho más comprensivo que Hika-chan¿ne?  
Se lanzó sobre el teléfono y colgó poco después.**

**- Arreglado. Discúlpate en mi nombre también¿vale, Takashi?**

**El más alto lo miró y esbozó un amago de sonrisa. No podía decirle que no a Mitsukuni.**

**- Sí.**

**Siguieron hablando durante un rato, bajaron a por pasteles para Hani, volvieron a subir y al fin se acostaron. Mori se durmió bastante rápido, pero no así Mitsukuni. Se quedó mirando a su conejito.**

**- Lo va a perdonar¿ne, Usa-chan?- preguntó al peluchito.- Y a mí también¿a que sí? No quiero estar enfadado con Haru-chan. Es una buena amiga…**

**Al fin se giró, cubriéndose con las innumerables mantas y, abrazando al muñequito, dirigió una última mirada a su primo y se durmió.**


	6. Riendo en el host club

**Ya era por la mañana, y en casa de los Hitachiin tenía lugar un suceso muy poco frecuente.**

**- ¡Kaoru, no lo entiendo!- gritó Hikaru, furioso y apretando los puños para no abalanzarse sobre su hermano.**

**- ¡Era Hani-senpai!- justificó el menor.- Sabes que aunque me hubiera negado a dejar que llevaran a Haruhi, habría hecho lo que sea que quiere hacer de cualquier otra manera.- intentaba mantener la calma, pero era difícil con su reflejo mirándole con reproche, tan fuera de sí.**

**- ¡Pues no, no lo sé!**

**- Hikaru, por favor, cálmate. Nunca haría algo que fuera malo para ti.- El mayor pareció dudar, sus músculos se relajaron un poco y sus ojos brillaron, esta vez conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia.- Hikaru…- el tono de voz desvalido, dolido, lleno de amor de Kaoru era algo que no podía soportar, y por eso este lo había usado. Actuaba como un sedante. Hikaru se dejó caer sobre la cama, derrotado, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. **

**Sintió cómo su gemelo se acercaba a él y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.**

**- Tienes que entenderlo. Además, el otro día todo fue muy raro, no sabemos qué pasó, pero si Haruhi es nuestra amiga, debemos darle la oportunidad de arreglarlo.**

**- Pero… No debería importarle… Nosotros somos sus amigos…**

**Kaoru suspiró. El carácter posesivo de su hermano no dejaba de traerles problemas. Tenía que aprender, aprender que Haruhi no era una hermana gemela más, que Haruhi, a diferencia de él, no necesitaba esa casi obsesiva exclusividad.**

**- Hikaru, sabes que no es así. Todos somos amigos. Incluso el idiota del jefe.- le abrazó con cariño y Hikaru intentó sonreírle.**

**- Supongo que tienes razón.**

* * *

**Haruhi salió de casa a la hora de siempre, cargando con su mochila en medio de la fría neblina propia de las horas más tempranas del día. Su mente seguía siendo un torbellino, y estaba segura que algunos de los ejercicios hechos ayer iban a estar muy mal, porque no había funcionado lo de distraerse. **

**Se metió por un par de callejuelas de la zona y finalmente atisbó la limusina negra. Había accedido a ser llevada a diario por los gemelos con la condición de que esperaran con la limusina escondida en ese callejón, porque no quería llamar la atención de todo el barrio cada vez que salía para el instituto.**

**Se acercó confiada y entonces fue cuando se abrió la puerta. Haruhi esperaba ver la mirada enérgica y llena de cariño de Hikaru o la amable y dulce de Kaoru, pero en cambio se encontró con la enorme figura de Mori y sus profundos y acerados ojos grises.**

**- Mori-senpai.- articuló completamente confundida, pero un segundo después recordó que estaba enfadada con él.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**- Vine a buscarte.- respondió el alto muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, quizás porque de hecho lo era. **

**- Ya me llevan Hikaru y Kaoru.- Haruhi sabía que estaba diciendo una tontería, porque era evidente que si no estaban allí es que estaban avisados de esto, pero tenía que intentar algo.**

**- Mitsukuni ya les ha avisado.- explicó Mori. Y fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. El enfado de Haruhi se incrementó al saber que, una vez más, Hani estaba detrás de todo.**

**- Claro¿y no está ahí dentro?- señaló la limusina.**

**El moreno parpadeó un par de veces como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Le estaba haciendo daño, le estaba lastimando oír esa voz cargada de desprecio.**

**- No.- replicó intentando mantener su monótona voz.**

**- Ya voy andando, no te preocupes. Gracias de todas formas, senpai.- la chica empezó a alejarse. No quería estar en un coche con él, no quería acercarse a él, no quería volver a verlo. Estaba enfadada, y no conocía nada mejor que la indiferencia para demostrarlo.**

**- Haruhi.- llamó Mori, y su voz se cargó de un involuntario, casi imperceptible tono de súplica. Haruhi contuvo un escalofrío, aunque no se detuvo. Su nombre sonaba diferente cuando lo pronunciaba él, con su voz tan profunda y grave, aunque no sabía dónde estaba la diferencia.**

**Takashi avanzó con decisión hacia ella y la levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada, echándola por encima de su hombro. Sintió los pequeños puños de Haruhi golpeando su espalda para que la soltase, pero se mostró indiferente y la metió en la limusina, cerrando la puerta, y el chófer arrancó.**

**- Lo siento.- se disculpó.**

**- ¿Sientes haberme secuestrado o haberme besado?**

**Un amago de sonrisa acechó los finos labios del chico, pero no llegó a verse.**

**- Ambas cosas.**

**La host lo contempló con esos sinceros y enormes ojos castaños suyos. La disculpa le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Mori se arrepentía de haberla besado. No había disfrutado como ella. No había sido nada para él. Había sido, como mucho, un error, algo que no debería haber pasado. Pero eso no hizo más que aumentar su enfado. **

**- Procuraré que no vuelva a suceder, ya que no te gustó.- le espetó duramente. Mori miró por la ventanilla, se revolvió un poco en el asiento de la limusina, luego miró sus enormes manos, que yacían sobre sus rodillas y finalmente la miró a ella, aunque de reojo. Sus mejillas se veían un poco más oscuras que de costumbre y su voz fue mucho más baja cuando habló, tanto que Haruhi no estuvo segura de haberle entendido.**

**- Me gustó.**

**Sus ojos se cruzaron. Por un segundo, Haruhi olvidó qué hacía ahí, dónde estaba y cómo se sentía. Se perdió en el rubor de las mejillas de Mori, en sus rasgos tan finos y su evidente incomodidad. Su mano empezó a deslizarse hacia él…**

**La limusina se detuvo. **

**La tensión desapareció como por arte de magia. Volvieron a ser dos compañeros de club sin nada en común y con dos años de diferencia entre ellos, dos amigos enfadados.**

**- Te veo en el club, senpai.- articuló con esfuerzo, bajando del lujoso vehículo.**

**- Sí.- pero la respuesta de Mori no llegó nunca a Haruhi, ya que salió de su boca cuando ella ya entraba en el instituto, donde los gemelos la esperaban impacientes por saber qué había sucedido.**

* * *

**Las bromas alegres de los gemelos, las clases de la mañana y ahora las amables palabras y acciones de las chicas actuaron, por una vez, como un bálsamo para el alterado ánimo de Haruhi, y como resultado estaba de mucho mejor humor para cuando llegó al club.**

**Para satisfacción de Kyoya, el cual atribuyó el ligero despiste de Mori a una confusión por lo rápido que había sido todo pensando que ya se habían arreglado las cosas entre sus dos compañeros, Haruhi se disculpó por su marcha precipitada del día anterior, tranquilizando a las clientas respecto a su salud y sus problemas con los otros hosts. En resumen, que estaba siendo más encantadora y natural que nunca.**

**No así Mori. Hani le dirigió una mirada preocupada que no pasó inadvertida a las chicas cuando el alto host dejó delante de él un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y merengue en lugar de la de chocolate y almendras que le había pedido. Por la mañana, cuando un entusiasta lolishota se abalanzó sobre él esperando buenas noticias, recibió un lacónico "no", y nada más pudo sonsacarle.**

**Kaoru sonreía satisfecho, aunque no se sentía muy bien por ello, pero no podía menos que arreglarle el que Haruhi se hubiera peleado con su senpai. Sería inútil negarlo, la quería, Hikaru también la quería, y sabía que eso a la larga traería problemas, pero ahora no le importaba eso. Si se la quedaba su hermano no le dolería tanto, pero no pensaba permitir que nadie más la tocara. Y Hikaru, sin el más mínimo remordimiento, se mostraba encantado de la situación, feliz de que hubiera una persona menos con derecho a su juguete, como él le llamaba.**

**Tamaki no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, pero su hija estaba bien, y eso era todo lo que el inocente y optimista king necesitaba para mostrarse resplandeciente. Mori era demasiado reservado como para que su malestar se notase a distancia, y por eso nadie, además de Hani y Kaoru (que en realidad lo suponía), sabían la verdad, y esta no hacía más que acentuar la dulzura de la actitud protectora entre el lolishota y el fuerte moreno. Vamos, que el host club estaba viendo uno de sus días más perfectos en lo concerniente a las clientas. **

**Hani dejó caer un pedazo de su pastel y miró a Mori con ojos llorosos.**

**- ¡Ta… Ta… Takashi!- sollozó.- ¡La tarta se ha caído!- lo miró con ojos llorosos y su primo lo abrazó consolándolo.- Habla con ella otra vez.- le susurró Hani muy bajito, haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.**

**- No pasa nada. Te traeré otro trozo.- anunció el alto host con su voz grave, y le dirigió una de sus poco frecuentes y dulces sonrisas. Las chicas ardieron en llamas de moe, entusiasmadísimas.**

* * *

**Las pocas horas del club transcurrieron rapidísimo para las clientas, que no se podían creer que ya fuera hora de cerrar. **

**- Hasta mañana, princesa.- despidió Tamaki a la última de las chicas. Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, sin descuidar su elegancia.- Vaya día. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.- felicitó con expresión satisfecha.**

**- Efectivamente, los beneficios han sido muy apreciables esta tarde.- corroboró Kyoya acomodándose las gafas como de costumbre.- Puedo decir que esta tarde ha sido muy favorable para el Host Club.**

**- Haruhi¿puedo acompañarte a casa hoy?- preguntó Tamaki emocionado.- ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedoooo?**

**La host lo miró como pidiendo disculpas. No tenía demasiadas ganas… Quería estar sola un rato, pero tampoco quería lastimar al rubio.**

**Un golpe en la puerta la sacó del lío, dando paso a una jovencita de primero que anunció que el director quería ver a Tamaki-sama.**

**- Oh… ¿Por qué hoy?- gimoteó el rubio, retirándose muy hundido. Los gemelos rieron, divertidos, y Kyoya cerró su móvil con un "tap".**

**- El equipo de limpieza ya viene de camino.**

**El Host Club disfrutaba de un completo equipo de limpiadores que se ocupaba de recoger toda la sala y dejarla lista para el día siguiente. **

**Kaoru suspiró, mientras a su lado Hikaru se desperezaba indiferente.**

**- Hora de irse, entonces. Haruhi¿te llevamos?- preguntó el menor de los gemelos.**

**- No, gracias, Kaoru. Prefiero caminar hoy, si no te importa.- agradeció la host.**

**- Claro.**

**- Vámonos.- refunfuñó Hikaru, y salieron seguidos de Kyoya, que les hizo un gesto de despedida.**

**Haruhi se levantó también, recogiendo su mochila.**

**- Hasta mañana, senpais.**

**Hani se deslizó por un lado y salió antes que ella, dejándola sola con Mori. La chica siguió andando en dirección a la puerta, intentando ignorar el hecho de que tenía dos penetrantes ojos plateados clavados en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.**

**- Haruhi.**

**La chica se detuvo al oír, por segunda vez aquel día, su nombre pronunciado con esa voz. Nunca entendería porqué le afectaba tanto el simple sonido de su propio nombre.**

**Se giró para encontrarse de frente con el dueño de esa voz, que con la boca hacia un lado, la miraba aparentemente sereno. Había olvidado lo rápido y sigiloso que podía ser Mori al moverse a pesar de su enorme tamaño, y la fuerza que tenía se manifestaba en la mano que sujetaba su hombro para que no se girara, intentando no hacerle daño pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Casi podía tocar la incertidumbre detrás de su aspecto calmado, los ojos lo traicionaban mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, mirando de un lado al otro fugazmente, buscando una respuesta que nadie iba a darle. Estaba solo ante ella, tenía que decidirse. Tenía que elegir.**

**La mano se deslizó hacia abajo acariciando todo el brazo de Haruhi y se detuvo en su muñeca, mientras el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura. La atrajo hacia él y, agachándose con admirable rapidez, apoyó sus labios contra los de Haruhi casi con timidez, aunque pronto dejó esa dulzura para dejar que una húmeda intrusa se colara con decisión entre los labios abiertos de sorpresa de la chica. **

**Haruhi se sentía incapaz de hacer nada. No respondió al beso, pero tampoco trató de impedirlo. No es que hubiese podido, porque la tenía atrapada. Era más fuerte que ella, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, si ella había controlado la situación había sido porque él no había querido tomar el control. Se sintió bastante pequeña y débil por un segundo.**

**Finalmente el chico se separó y, poco a poco, la soltó, demorándose un segundo de más en liberar su muñeca, sintiendo el estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando el cálido aliento y los suaves labios dieron paso al frío del aire fresco de la habitación.**

**Haruhi frunció un poco el ceño, dudando. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se había quedado completamente confundida.**

**Takashi la miró, y casi por primera vez Haruhi leyó en su rostro una auténtica expresión. La preocupación había transformado su cara casi cómicamente, porque era todo un cambio contemplarlo sin la estoica máscara que solía mostrar.**

**- Mitsukuni no tuvo nada que ver.- anunció rápidamente el alto muchacho, atribuyendo el ceño fruncido de Haruhi a una impresión equivocada.**

**Y entonces pasó algo que nunca podría haber supuesto.**

**Haruhi se echó a reír a carcajadas, dejando que su despreocupada risa se deslizara por todo el espacio vacío de la habitación. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de a qué venían sus ganas de reír, pero simplemente no podía detenerse. Frente a ella, Mori estaba completamente confundido, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca.**

**- Es que… senpai… tienes una cara… y yo… de verdad…- logró decir entre sus carcajadas. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.**

**- Lo siento.- respondió él, sin entender nada.**

**- Te… per…jajaja.- Haruhi no podía parar, toda la tensión, toda la preocupación, el enfado, todo se liberó a través de su risa. Sin poder evitarlo, Mori dejó oír su risa también, y Haruhi se quedó callada al instante.**

**- Vaya, senpai… Nunca te había oído reír.- se sorprendió, escuchando la suave y grave carcajada.**

**El chico se detuvo al instante algo avergonzado.**

**- Me gusta tu risa.- manifestó Haruhi con su habitual sinceridad.**

**El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa, cargando el ambiente de cierta tensión. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir, y la incomodidad era tan evidente que hasta Haruhi, normalmente ajena a esas cosas, la notó.**

**- Esto… Bueno, yo…- la chica señaló la puerta. Mori asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando ella ya se giraba para irse la cogió por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo. La pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer se reflejó tan claramente en su mirada que Haruhi sonrió.**

**- Haruhi.- cogió aire. No le salía, era tan raro… Después de tanto tiempo evitando todo lo que ella le producía… Tanto esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar…- Llámame Takashi.**

**La host se volvió completamente y cogió la mano que sujetaba su muñeca con la suya propia. **

**- Bien, Takashi. ¿Vamos? Me parece que Tamaki va a tener que esperar unos cuantos días para ser quien me acompañe a casa.- rió y Mori supo que, aunque no había sido capaz de preguntarlo, Haruhi había entendido y le había respondido con un sí.**

**Le puso la mano en la cabeza y la deslizó por todo el suave y corto cabello castaño, hasta recorrer su mejilla y después rozar su cuello.**

**- Vamos.- dijo, y salieron de la mano por los desiertos pasillos del instituto.**

* * *

_Hi!!! Bueno, esta vez creo que me di más prisita xDDDD Este es el último capi, aunque habrá uno extra que será más bien un pequeño epílogo, para mostrar un poco cómo se toman todos la nueva situación y eso Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que aunque es cursi y hasta empalogosoes el capi del que más contenta estoy (será porque soy cursi yo también xD). _

_Pues eso, dejad reviews si queréis, sino intentaré adivinar si gusta o no gusta con el poder de mi imaginación otaku!!! (paranoia de las 14.54)_

_Kss! _


	7. Epílogo

**Tres semanas. Haruhi no se lo podía creer. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al entrar en Ouran que ella, la poco sentimental y romántica Fujioka Haruhi iba a enamorarse como una tonta no se lo hubiera creído. Y si alguien, en un alarde de valentía, se hubiese atrevido a insinuar que su novio no sería otro que Morinozuka Takashi, simplemente se hubiera reído en su cara un buen rato.**

**Pero así era, tres semanas le pasaron como un suspiro. Ella no había ido a ver a Mori, pero él sí había ido a cenar a su casa dos o tres veces, un poco tarde, cuando su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. También había ido a ayudarla con los estudios unas cuantas tardes, siempre cuidándose de dejar claras sus intenciones para que Ranka no lo mirara con malos ojos. Si alguna vez cruzaban algún gesto un poco más cariñoso de lo normal, el padre no lo había notado, o al menos no había dado muestras de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo ambos estaban bastante seguros de no haberse traicionado. No eran cariñosos por naturaleza, y se dejaban bastante espacio casi todo el tiempo.**

**El Host Club se había convertido en toda una aventura los primeros días. Los gemelos y Tamaki estaban un poco resentidos, si bien el King, tal y como Kyoya había previsto, no tardó en montarse una nueva historia en su inocente cabecita y dejarlos en paz, incluso apoyarlos. Kaoru había optado por resignarse, mientras que Hikaru había montado una escenita bastante desagradable para después mostrarse huraño. Incluso ahora no lo tenía muy asumido, aunque intentaba adaptarse poco a poco. Kyoya simplemente estaba complacido: otro plan perfecto. Haruhi ya no le importaba en absoluto, no más que una buena amiga de dotes apreciables.**

**Hani fue quien más ampliamente celebró la noticia, intentando contener los ánimos alterados de todos reemplazándolos con su alegría más sosegada a pesar de su aparente entusiasmo.**

**No obstante hoy, tres semanas después, Haruhi notó algo raro en Mori cuando se acercó a él para saludarlo. Quizás el hecho de que Hani no estaba sobre sus hombros.**

**- Hola, Takashi, buenos días.- saludó sonriendo, tendiéndole una mano que el chico aceptó, inclinándose para besarla suavemente en los labios. Era un beso que nunca se saltaba. Se separaron y se soltaron y empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro, entrenado ya en el campo de visión de todos.- ¿Y Hani-senpai?**

**- Mitsukuni está con Hikaru y Kaoru.- replicó el muchacho un tanto esquivo, al tiempo que le arrancaba la mochila, que nunca le permitía llevar a pesar de sus quejas.**

**Ella no respondió. Pensaba, con el ceño fruncido, que ahí había sucedido algo extraño… No estaba muy segura de si debía preguntar o no. Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba de Mori, que nunca se metía en sus asuntos, que la acompañaba dejándola en paz. No quería entrometerse ella en los suyos, pero aun así… Le hubiera gustado saber…**

**- ¿Ha… ya sabes… pasado algo?- preguntó al fin todavía dudando, clavando sus enormes ojos castaños en él.**

**Mori también vaciló.**

**- No sé.- admitió con un suspiro. El silencio volvió a aparecer. No es que no acostumbraran a caminar así, en silencio, hasta la clase. Aunque era cierto que Mori hablaba bastante más a solas que en instituto, nadie se habría atrevido a calificarlo como un gran conversador, y Haruhi disfrutaba de un poco de calma en su vida llena de escandalosos amigos y alocados sucesos.**

**A su alrededor, las chicas murmuraban muy alteradas. ¿Por qué estaban Haruhi-kun y Mori-kun juntos¿Y dónde estaba Hani-kun? Las más alocadas ideas pasaron por la mente de las muchachas, que cotilleaban entre ellas, algunas llamando a Renge al móvil en busca de una fuente fidedigna de sabiduría.**

**- Está molesto contigo¿verdad?- soltó Haruhi de repente, parándose en seco al caer en la cuenta de qué era lo que podía estar pasando. Mori se giró para mirarla, un poco sorprendido.**

**- Creo que sí.- admitió, preguntándose cómo hacía para siempre darse cuenta de esas cosas siendo tan despistada.- No sé qué le pasa.- frunció el ceño, y Haruhi supo que iba a explicarle algo a pesar de estar rodeados de miradas atentas.- Lleva unos días un tanto extraño.- hizo una pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos.- Ayer por la tarde no me llamó a pesar de que le dije que ya habíamos terminado de repasar tus temas de historia y japonés, y esta mañana aunque sí habló conmigo no estaba como siempre.**

**Haruhi le puso una mano en el brazo, apretándoselo cariñosamente. Podía ver que estaba dolido en sus ojos tan expresivos a pesar de su rostro estoico.**

**Escuchó a Renge soltando un apasionado discurso en el centro del lugar, haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella por un minuto.**

**- Se le pasará, Takashi. Estoy segura.**

**Él le sonrió un poco.**

**- Llegarás tarde.- anunció, devolviéndole la mochila y entrando sin más en su clase. Haruhi, antes de salir corriendo, atisbó a Hani sentado en su pupitre con Usa-chan. No se le escapó la tristeza de su carita infantil.**

**- Vaya, a lo mejor sí que le pasa algo…**

**Fue una mañana agotadora, pero nada pudo haberlos preparado para la tarde. Haruhi pensaba que no iba a soportar ni una pregunta más de las clientas, estaba a punto de gritar y salir corriendo para meterse en un lugar un poco más lógico como su casa a hacer algo más útil, como sus deberes. Pero nunca había pensado que alguien estallaría antes que ella.**

**- ¡No les pasa nada!- exclamó Hani de repente, y su voz siempre dulce como la miel sonó más bien enfadada. Las chicas dieron un respingo, y todos sus amigos lo miraron entre nerviosos y asustados.**

**- Hani-kun…- empezó una de las chicas.**

**- Perdona si te hemos molestado, nosotras sólo queríamos…**

**Pero Hani no las escuchaba, estaba temblando sin saber porqué. No se sentía enfadado, ni triste, simplemente… Necesitaba desahogarse… Se sentía un poco…**

**- Mitsukuni.- dijo Mori con su profunda voz, y todas las miradas cambiaron de blanco. El lolishota se estremeció de arriba abajo, preparado para explotar en cualquier momento. ¿Ahora lo llamaba? Claro, a buenas horas, como no podía estar con Haruhi le hacía caso¿no? Él sabía que Haruhi y Takashi iban a pasar tiempo juntos si salían, pero no tanto, había pensado un tanto vagamente en tardes los tres juntos, salidas al parque de atracciones, mañanas en las pastelerías algún sábado. No en quedarse en casa mientras ellos estudiaban, o al menos decían estudiar. No había pensado que Mori lo dejaría solo después de tanto tiempo juntos.**

**- ¡Déjame en paz, Takashi, idiota!- le gritó dejando resbalar las lágrimas por toda su cara, sin intentar contenerlas para nada.- ¡Te odio!- salió corriendo como una exhalación, derribando una mesa por el camino y dejando a todos demasiado anonadados como para reaccionar.**

**Una vez más los ojos de todos se clavaron en el más alto de los hosts. Sus amigos sólo le habían visto una cara parecida aquella otra vez que habían discutido, pero aun así esta era mucho peor. Un escalofrío recorrió a Tamaki de arriba a abajo. Era demasiado extraño ver al habitualmente inexpresivo Mori con desconcierto, miedo y tristeza pintados en todas sus facciones. Las clientas se agarraban unas a otras, llorando, sin atreverse a hablar. **

**Fue Kyoya quien se decidió a actuar, levantándose de pronto.**

**- Creo que el Club de Hosts cierra por hoy, princesas.- anunció con su clara voz cargada de autoridad, barriendo toda la tensión con eficiencia.- Espero que podáis perdonarnos dadas las circunstancias, y puedo prometeros que el servicio de mañana os compensará ampliamente de cualquier inconveniente provocado por lo ocurrido hoy.- aclaró abriendo las enormes puertas.**

**Excitadas por lo ocurrido, las chicas se marcharon cotilleando, murmurando, gritando, rodeando a Renge con preguntas y más preguntas.**

**En cuanto salieron, Haruhi se acercó a su novio y se sentó a su lado, apoyándole la mano en el hombro. Hikaru y Kaoru se miraban uno al otro, entendían la situación quizás mejor que nadie, comprendiendo el dolor de Hani a la perfección. Tamaki parecía pensativo y callado por una vez, y Kyoya retomaba su incesante tecleo, calculando las pérdidas y ganancias y buscando algo que compensara a las chicas.**

**- Takashi¿estás bien?- preguntó Haruhi preocupada, pero el chico no le respondió, sino que siguió con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, desenfocados.**

**- Buf, realmente se pone fatal cuando Hani-senpai se enfada con él, eh…- susurró Hikaru, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento de su hermano.- Jefe, deberías hacer algo.- sugirió a continuación.**

**Tamaki se levantó de pronto, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero la voz de Kaoru lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir.**

**- Si me lo permites, iré yo.- anunció para sorpresa de todos, excepto de Mori, que parecía no haber notado nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.**

**- Pero…- Tamaki se quedó boqueando, no podía encontrar un motivo para negarse, si bien tampoco ninguno para acceder.**

**- Jefe, he dicho que iré yo.- Kaoru era obstinado cuando tomaba una decisión, Hikaru sonrió reconociendo la expresión de su reflejo, sabiendo que nada detendría a su hermanito.**

**- Déjalo ir, no se rendirá.- anunció riendo con burla.- Nadie podría convencerlo, y mucho menos tú, jefe.**

**- ¿Cómo que mucho menos yo?- exclamó Tamaki indignadísimo.- ¿QUÉ INSINÚAS EXACTAMENTE?- Kaoru ya estaba abandonando la habitación, cuando Haruhi lo miró fijamente.**

**- No tendrás ninguna idea retorcida de las vuestras¿verdad?- preguntó desconfiada.- No será ninguna de vuestras tonterías.**

**Kaoru le sonrió.**

**- No.- dijo simplemente, y ella le creyó. Se podía confiar en Kaoru a veces, era un chico sensato.- Entiendo lo que siente Hani-senpai mejor que el jefe, y seré de más ayuda. Eso es todo.**

**- Vaya¿desde cuándo te preocupan esas cosas?**

**El gemelo se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse definitivamente.**

**- Lo arreglará.- afirmó la host, aliviada.**

**- Eso espero.- dejó caer Mori, hablando por primera vez casi en un susurro de su grave voz.**

**- ¡Ah, no, se ha ido!- gritó Tamaki interrumpiendo su pelea con el mayor de los Hitachiin.- ¡Lo estropeará todo!**

**- Siéntate un rato, anda, Tamaki.- se quejó Kyoya, cansado de tanto griterío. Habían perdido bastante dinero esa tarde.**

**Kaoru tardó bastante en encontrar a su compañero, pero al final dio con él, entrenando en uno de los gimnasios vacíos con gran parte de la fuerza de su cuerpo aparentemente delicado.**

**Espero a que notara su presencia, sabiendo que no sería prudente interrumpirlo. Hani tenía un genio endiablado en ocasiones. Al fin se detuvo, mirándolo casi con desdén.**

**- ¿Y tú por aquí, Kao-chan?- preguntó con voz más dulce que de costumbre, aunque su rostro igual de frío que antes hizo tal contraste que un escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo.**

**- He… he venido a… a hablar contigo, Hani-senpai.- articuló no muy convencido ya.**

**- Ya veo.- la corta estatura de Hani nunca se le había hecho tan poco evidente, ni había notado nunca antes que era más mayor que él de esa manera. Los dos años le parecieron de pronto una gran brecha, pero al sentarse el pequeño host de piernas y brazos cruzados tras coger su conejito, dispuesto a prestarle atención, no tuvo más remedio que hacer acopio de valor y mirarlo a la cara.- Te escucho.**

**El Hitachiin tragó un poco y se colocó el flequillo en un ademán nervioso, cogió aire una vez y de pronto volvió a ser el Kaoru de siempre. Por favor, sólo era Hani… Él luchaba con el carácter de Hikaru todos los días y salía adelante.**

**- Sé lo que te ha pasado esta tarde.- anunció con tranquilidad.- Es todo por Haruhi¿no es cierto?- el lolishota pareció dispararle con la mirada de sus ojos color miel.- Te sientes solo, te parece que Mori-senpai te ha abandonado. Es eso¿verdad?**

**- No es asunto de tu incumbencia.- anunció Hani, pero su cuerpecito tembló, y Kaoru distinguió las lágrimas que se formaban lentamente al tiempo que apretaba los puños.**

**- No.- admitió.- La verdad es que no sé porqué he venido a hablar contigo. Supongo que…- vaciló, pero al fin se decidió. Supongo que porque lo que tú sientes es lo que yo tengo más miedo de sentir. No quiero que Hikaru se vaya con ella. Me alivió que fuera Mori-senpai quien diera un paso adelante, porque así estoy protegido.- Hani escuchaba ahora más atento, la máscara de enfado caía poco a poco revelando una expresión de curiosidad por el gemelo, dispuesto a hablar sensata y sinceramente por una vez.- Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, como si hubiera hecho que tú pasaras lo que yo tanto temía.- continuó frunciendo sus cejas rojizas.- A pesar de todo… Yo creo que Mori-senpai no te ha descuidado, simplemente ha estado repartiendo su tiempo. Quizás te estés equivocando, Hani-senpai.- concluyó al fin, algo avergonzado por haberse confesado de tal manera, si bien no lo manifestó.**

**Mitsukuni lo miró largo rato, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho.**

**- Es admirable que hayas venido aquí y me hayas hablado de esa manera, Kao-chan.- dijo al fin, sonriendo.- Te agradezco mucho el esfuerzo, sé que es difícil para ti confiarte a las personas. No le diré a nadie lo que me has contado hoy, puedes estar tranquilo. Pero las cosas entre Takashi y yo las arreglaremos solos.**

**- La última vez fue Tama…**

**- La última vez no tenía nada que ver con esta.- interrumpió amablemente.**

**Kaoru sonrió también.**

**- Eso significa que no ha servido para nada.**

**- Significa que te he escuchado y que pensaré en lo que me has dicho. Kao-chan es mi amigo, y tomo en cuenta sus consejos.- abrazó más al peluche.- Un buen amigo, con buenas ideas.**

**El gemelo se levantó, alejándose hacia la salida.**

**- Gracias, Kao-chan.- le dijo Hani cuando ya casi estaba fuera. El gemelo no contestó, pero Mitsukuni sabía que había sonreído otra vez.**

**Se quedó un rato en el solitario gimnasio, pensando. Kaoru tenía razón. Estaba siendo un cobarde al encerrarse en un lugar oscuro a desahogar su rabia con objetos inertes cuando podía estar hablando el problema para solucionarlo. Y él, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar su hermano, no era blando ni cobarde. Mitsukuni Haninozuka sabía hacer frente a su vida y todo lo que pasaba en ella como el que más. Se levantó y abandonó el lugar. **

**Tenía una charla pendiente con su primo.**

**Hani salió al jardín del colegio y cogió su móvil, marcando el número de Mori de memoria sin mirarlo en la agenda a pesar de que era lo más fácil.**

**Cuando la melodía rompió el silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos los chicos del host club influenciados por el aura asesina que envolví a Kyoya, todos se sobresaltaron, especialmente Mori, cuyas enormes manos parecieron encontrar de pronto difícil recordar dónde estaba el aparato. No obstante al fin dio con él y lo atendió rápidamente.**

**- Mitsukuni.**

**Todos miraron al alto host una vez más.**

**- Sí.- colgó y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, demasiado rápido como para que nadie llegara a abrir la boca.**

**Haruhi suspiró.**

**- Al fin se arreglará todo esto.- comentó Tamaki.- ¡Hemos cumplido noblemente con nuestro deber una vez más, nosotros, los miembros de este honorable Host Club, estamos haciendo constar que la amistad y el compañerismo existente entre nuestros…!**

**- No has hecho nada, jefe.- cortó Hikaru, malicioso, y su hermano asintió, soplándole en la oreja al rubio.**

**- La verdad es que no.- concedió Haruhi. A continuación, se preguntó seriamente si el cultivo de setas no sería un buen negocio. Con todas las que había en las esquinas de la habitación, más las que Tamaki plantaba ahora mismo, podrían llegar a montar una exportadora multinacional especializada en el producto.**

**- Mitsukuni.- anunció Mori, jadeando medio agachado con las manos en las rodillas, al dar con su primo en el lugar del jardín en el que lo había citado. Había sido la carrera de su vida, no recordaba haber corrido tanto nunca antes.**

**Hani lo observó, serio, distante. Asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que se sentase junto a él. **

**Ninguno dijo nada al principio, tan solo estuvieron allí, sentados, el uno junto al otro, y entonces el mayor se dio cuenta de qué había sucedido. Suspiró, y sin embargo la voz de Hani sonó primero.**

**-Takashi...- se abrazó a sus rodillas, sin saber como continuar.**

**-Mitsukuni. Perdona.- Hani miró a su primo, cuyos ojos plateados miraban al suelo como si hubiese algo fascinante en él, con la culpa impresa en ellos.**

**- Ne, Takashi…- el pequeño apretó aun más al conejito contra su pecho.- No te disculpes. Yo quería que estuvieras con Haru-chan, y ahora no tengo derecho a enfadarme. No has hecho nada malo, Kao-chan tenía razón. Tú has intentado pasar el mismo tiempo con ambos, cuidarnos a los dos. Ella tenía el examen, y por eso pasaste más tiempo con ella. No debí haberme molestado, pero yo…**

**- No.- interrumpió Mori muy solemne.**

**No lo dijo, pero Mitsukuni entendió que consideraba que había fallado como amigo y como Morinozuka al no notar antes su molestia, al no evitar su estallido y sus lágrimas. **

**- Lo siento, Takashi.- rogó con su dulce vocecita, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de su primo.- Mañana vayamos con Haru-chan a comer helados¿te parece bien? Y el próximo día… ¡podemos ir todos juntos a comer pasteles!**

**Mori lo contempló aliviado, acariciándole el pelo, y asintió con la cabeza. **

"**A partir de ahora, todo será genial." Se prometió, subiéndose a los hombros de su primo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. "¡Haré que Haru-chan y Takashi sean los más felices del mundo!" declaró en su interior, apoyándose en los negros cabellos de Mori que, bajo él, esbozó una de sus dulces sonrisas.**

* * *

Hi!!! Bueno, el epílogo al fin xDDD me costó dar con el principio del epílogo, pero ni os cuento dar con el final! así quedó, mis finales siempre son una cutrada. Lo siento, pero las frases finales que marcan no son lo mío jajaja

Supongo que la mitad de las fans de Hani querrán matarme, y la otra mitad se estará preguntando qué pintaba esto y sobre todo qué pintaba Kaoru xDD

Lo de Hani en este plan no fue idea mía. Fue una petición, por allá por los principios del fic, de **Miki Matsuura.**

_Dejé el teclado todo baboso con Mori tan sexy... mojadito... /  
etto... como comentaste que no sabías muy bien como continuar la historia, puedo pedirte algo, nee?? nee??  
Me gustaria ver a Hunny celoso... muy celoso, que de miedo ,  
Nos vemos en el proximo capi!!  
Ja ne!  
_

Llamó mi atención, porque me gustó la idea... Creo que podría pasarle. Puede que Hani no necesite a Mori tanto como parece, pero creo que realmente lo echaría en falta si pasara un poco de él, incluso aunque realmente no lo estuviera haciendo (y aunque al final no hice que diera miedo, lo siento). Está acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí, sencillamente, y creo que, casi como a Kaoru con Hikaru, se le haría difícil compartirlo.

Por eso elegí a Kaoru. Me pareció que le gemelo se sentiría un poco tocado al ver a alguien sufrir lo que él tanto miedo tiene, no exactamente lo mismo sino algo parecido. Además Kaoru sabe ser serio y sensato, y se me hacía mucho más fácil concebir esta conversación con él que con Tamaki.

Bueno... He acabado Este fic se queda aquí, pero espero publicar otros y que me dejéis reviews y me leáis y os lo paséis bien (que sepáis que en el fondo el orden de prioridades en realidad va al revés del de escritura xD)

Le tengo que dedicar este epílogo a L-chaaaan, porque ella me dio ese parrafito que me hacía falta para arrancar en una parte que se me trabó mucho xD Os desafío a encontrar el párrafo que yo no hice!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (->juego idiota del fic)

Gracias a todas las que habéis seguido este fic hasta aquí! Espero que haya mejorado un poquito desde ese primer capi tan cojo como un ciempiés de tres patas (->aunque de hecho los ciempiés no tienen patas¿lo sabíais? jujuju)

Kss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
